Stars and Strips
by Sketch08
Summary: Arthur made a lot of mistakes when he as young, and now. But he needs to pay the bills, and it gets harder and harder to find a job. That is until he meets a young man who says he could make money easily in one of the more...unorthodox professions. He just needs a costume, a stage name, and if he really wants some dough, a whip. That is, if he's up to it! (USUK and other pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up?! New story time, huh? For those of you who don't know me, hello! So, this story is somewhat based off Magic Mike. If you don't know what that is I suggest you look it up sirs. (For newcomers: I call everyone a sir, idc what you are, women, man, cat, dog, goldfish, you are a sir to me, don't be offended :P) Yes, it is a USUK. See, those are mainly the only pairings I'm likely to do for my stories. As for side characters, I'll always mix it up. So onward:**

Sweat beat a bit on his forehead as he ran swiftly down the alley stopping abruptly to press himself against the wall. His counter part followed quickly and stopped with him, looking up at him questioningly with dark purple eyes.

"We have to make sure no cops are around. Last time we tried this we ended up running three blocks trying to loose them, remember?" His voice was a whisper as he tried to look around the corner.

"I could have kicked their asses, had you let me." She glared.

"As could I, but that's hardly the point now, is it?" He shot back, running a frustrated hand through blonde hair that needed to be washed.

He scanned the surroundings and saw nothing unusual, only a stray cat or two. The dim lit street seemed to sometimes go into darkness as the street light flicked on and off. It gave an eerie feel, most different from what the road looked like in the day, warm and inviting.

"Well, are there cops or not?" The girl asked, impatient. They had run all over town and if they were going to do this, they either needed to do it now, or she would do it herself, using him as a step stool.

"No, we're in the clear. You brought the spray paint, right?" He asked.

"Of course. Here, you want the green as usual, right?" She tossed the can to him and he shook it before removing the cap.

"There's no other color I'd use besides black." He began holding down the can's top, spraying the bright green onto the bricks of the old building.

"Remind me why we do this again?" She asked.

"We want to tick off the cops, don't we? This damn society we live in is total bullocks and God knows someone's got to pay for it, so it might as well be those blokes." The man sneered. His name was Arthur Kirkland. He was 23 years old, and a child-teen delinquent. Now, even as an adult, he still kept up to antics. He had been on parole when he was 13 for robbing a convenience store, and had served a lot of time in state detention. Now that he was out of school, life proved a boring state.

He hated the place ever since he had moved here from Great Britain. Granted, it was warmer, but rain proved well for a nice day indoors. He hated the way people made fun of his accent, mocked it, teasing him. He hated how he could barely express himself. After his parents basically threw him on the street at 18 he began living with his kind aunt who had always lived in the states. Still, he loved to make a fool of the city, creating graffiti, smashing mail boxes, and stapling posters that spoke the truth about the bloody government on every tree. Yup, he was one of those people. And as far as he was concerned, that was how it needed to stay. That's how he met the girl next to him; in state wide detention.

Natalia had moved here from Belarus because her mother had gotten a job. She spent most of her life here learning English, being able to speak it fluently now. She had the same problems as a kid as Arthur had, except her parents let her stay at their place, or at least they would until she was 21. She was saving her money to be able to live in a small, run down apartment in which she and Arthur had decided they would share together. They shared no romantic relationship, just similar lives. Natalia was dating a tough Russian man named Ivan. Arthur had only met him once, and had made it clear to her that he never intended on meeting him again, as he kind of scared him. She was 19 now, and it had been 5 years since she had met her partner in crime.

A noise is what caught Arthur's attention, making his stop painting and be on full alert.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, his head rapidly looking left and right.

"No. Stop being so paranoid Arthur, you need to focus." She said, her tone dry.

There was the sound of metal falling against pavement.

"There, did you hear it that time?" He asked again.

"Y-Yes." She said, dropping her spray can and looking around.

Suddenly there was a figure coming to their left.

"HEY!" It yelled.

"Run!" Arthur quickly stated as he pushed Natalia in front of him.

They ran around a block and under a street light, pulling their hoods up as they did.

"HEY, STOP!" The figure yelled, running after them. Oh crap, it was an officer.

"Go faster!" Arthur urged.

"I'm trying, shut up!" She yelled back.

As they rounded the next corner Natalia slipped and fell, unable to get up as she injured her leg. Arthur had run past her when she fell and was trying to slow himself down. If he stopped while at such a fast pace, he'd fall too.

"Arthur!" She called.

"I'm coming!" He said, groaning to himself as he ran back to her, going to pick her up.

Then he felt the left side of his face stinging, feeling numb before pain set in. It took a minute to register the fact that someone had hit him. He looked up through blonde bangs to see a hooded man staring back at him, smiling devilishly. It wasn't a cop that had been chasing them; it had been a member of a gang Arthur had had to deal with when it came to turfs.

"Look who it is! Kirkland, it's been a while since I've had the pleasure to deal with you!" The man laughed.

"Peter, leave us alone, or I'll kick your ass!" Arthur warned. This was Peter Kirkland. Yes, they had the same last name, but they were in no way related. Peter was a young minded teenager **(Yall' remember when he was a grown teenage male in the one Hetalia episode? That's the version of him I'm using) **that always tended to get on Arthur's nerves.

The two had it out a lot mainly due to the fact that Arthur was both too stupid and too stubborn to leave the area Peter tried to clam as his own, alone.

"I'd like to see you try old man!" Peter laughed looking to Belarus.

"Whoa, she's hot, when'd you pick that up?" Peter snickered; nodding to the girl whose leg was bleeding from the fall.

"Would you go away?" Arthur snarled.

"Oh no, now I want myself a piece of that right there, Ahaha!" Peter took a step towards Natalia before Arthur, who had been on the opposite side of her, stepped over her, standing between her and Peter.

"Leave her alone Peter, we do this every time!" Arthur glared.

"Then are you ready for a fight old timer? Cause' one of these days, that pretty girl right there will have no choice but be on our side!" Peter clenched his hands into fists.

"I told you, I don't run a gang anymore!" Arthur said, defensively pushing Natalia, who was trying to sand up, behind him as he crouched, preparing for another fight with a soul idiot.

"You liar!" Peter snorted before running to hit Arthur, you barley dodged it. He was much more skilled than Peter, wrapping his leg around the boy's knees then jerking him forward so he feel flat on his back. He then pinned him and hit him once.

He then stopped himself, he wasn't into violence.

"Go home Peter, or you will be so injured by the time you go back, they'll say: holy shit, is that a man or some freak bitch of nature?!" Arthur said softly as he let the boy go, standing and walking back to Natalia who held her leg as she leaned against a wall.

"You think I'm the only one that shows up to this bull?" Peter, a bit weary, said as he stood and began to back off.

Understanding the threat, Arthur turned his back to Natalia, having her climb up on his back. He held her legs in front of him and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on as he quickly walked them out of the alley, making his way to their shack.

"You okay back there?" He asked turning his head a bit.

"I'm fine, bastard, keep walking." She hissed. Arthur chuckled at this, shaking is head.

"God I hate him." Arthur sighed.

"Don't we all? When we get to the shack you need to put a large bandage around my leg, okay? Nothing's broken, but it's bruised, battered, and bleeding." She informed.

"Honestly dear, you'd think you would learn to slow down when turning. This is the second time this month I've had to carry you home." Arthur teased.

"Well then, stop protecting me if it bothers you so much or I'll place my knife straight to your neck." She said, her tone dull.

"I know, I know." Arthur said, waving her threat off.

When the reached their small shack where they usually hung out, two faced looked up. One was a girl named Yekaterina, Belarus' sister; the other was a boy from Norway named Lukas.

Lukas raised an eyebrow in question. He had short blonde hair, and dull blue eyes. He usually didn't say much, and was a little mysterious; no one knew much about his past. He would, however, randomly rant about things he didn't like. He was, other than that, shy. He and Arthur shared similarities in rather odd hobbies, like magic and having imaginary friends.

Yekaterina was shy too, and looked very innocent. Or, at least she tried to. She had huge, like, ridiculously huge, breasts. This led to a lot of unwanted comments and back pain. However, she usually got what and who she wanted because of them. She had short, kind of sleek silver hair, and was tall. She was sweet, loving, and motherly in most cases. She, however, sometimes was a bit dramatic. She always had issues with shirts too. She only owned buttoned ones, because of her odd boyfriend who insisted on buying shirts a bit too tight for her. This led to the button around her chest constantly popping off. Both Arthur and Lukas tried to refrain from either staring, or saying something, both leading to slight embarrassment of noticing it in the first place.

"Well, are you going to tell us what happened?" Lukas asked after a long silence.

"She fell running from Peter, I protected her, don't worry." Arthur said, shaking his head as he sat her down next to Yekaterina who began bandaging the wound.

"Peter?! Sometimes I really hate that boy, just look at what he does to my sister!" Terina (they called her that for short) cried out.

"I just hate him in general." Arthur smiled. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Ello'? Oh it's you." Arthur frowned.

"Hello Arthur, seems you've beat up our Peter again. You wont get away so easy!" A man on the other end yelled. Arthur just grinned.

"I have a splendid idea! Why don't we play a game of fuck off? You go first." With this Arthur hung up, throwing his phone to the opposite chair.

The three listening laughed.

"I win!" Arthur said with sarcastic excitement as he stood, clenched both hands into fists and shook them above his head as he went to go get something to snack on.

"Hey Arthur, how are you coming on paying your bills?" Terina asked, finished up the bandaging.

"I'm doing okay I guess." Arthur lied, he was doing awful. But how the hell was he going to make money quickly? No way, that's how. It was God's bloody joke.

"I could help you, if you want." Lukas softly said.

"No thanks, I've got this under control." Arthur gave a fake smiled then frowned upon turning back around. This night was not going well.

"She's not hurt too badly." Terina said, letting Natalia sit back normally as the bandage was put on snuggly.

"Good, I tried to keep her safe, as I promise to do with all of you. Ever since our gang split up, we've had to look after each other and will continue to do so." Arthur said.

"Oh thank you! You really were the best leader!" Terina said, jumping up and hugging him. He tensed. It was so awkward being hugged by her…

"You can let go now." Arthur said after a minute.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"Lets all go to our homes. It has been an okay night, not much report on the day, but so be it. Goodnight you all and have a pleasant tomorrow." Arthur bid before throwing his coat on and leaving.

God, how was he going to get enough money to pay bills? He needed a job, but due to obvious reasons, he couldn't get one, everyone was too weary…what the hell was he to do now? It wasn't like a job was just going to fall from the sky.

Well, that's what he thought until the next night. And a strange night it would be…

**A/N: So that's the beginning, everyone's back stories and what not. I know it looks serious, but you have to know what went down before Arthur meets some one tomorrow night. Plz review guys, reviews are love! Also, they give me confidence if good and help if they point out something I might be doing wrong! Thanks, bye sirs! **

**P.S. Lukas in Norway, Yekaterina is Ukraine. Also I wish I could label this story: Romance/Humor/Drama/Sexy ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Meant to write this earlier, got caught up with some…stuff….anyhow:**

"Hey Arthur, where are you going?" Terina asked as Arthur as he began walking away from their group. They were outside in one of the more run down parts of town, just enjoying the summer air and discussing boring news.

"I was going to go get my phone. I'll be back in a minute, don't worry!" He called as he rounded a corner, sighing in relief. They had still been offering to help pay his bills and lord knows that wasn't happening. He could take care of himself! Well, not well, but he could.

"I think he went this way." He heard Natalia say. God, he did not have time for this!

He began running away from the voices he hear, not wanting to discuss politics, or the next Rite Aid they were going to rob. He just wanted to be alone, and sulk. Wow, fun night huh? He ran two more blocks and looked back to make sure he hadn't caught the attention of Peter again as he was now on his territory. He had to stop doing that or he was going to-

"Oof!" Arthur ran into something and fell down on top of it. He propped himself up with his hands and shook his head, regaining his thoughts. He then opened his eyes and saw them looking into bright sapphires.

"Uh, hey!" The man beneath him said, raising a hand to wave slightly.

"Oh my God!" Arthur scrambled off the man, standing up in surprise. He had never seen him before, who was he? Surely he wasn't with Peter; he didn't seem like the type.

"S-Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Arthur said, embarrassed.

"It's cool dude! I wasn't paying much attention either." The man stood and brushed himself off, giving Arthur a big smile.

He was tall with dark blonde hair it looked like, though it was hard to see in the dark. He worse glasses which had bright blue orbs behind them. He seemed well built, but not horribly over built, like a swimmer maybe. He was easy on the eyes to say the least.

"What's yours?" Arthur heard. He looked up to see the man raising an eyebrow at him, head cocked.

"Huh?" Arthur had been paying too much attention taking in what the man looked like ot hear what he had been saying.

"I said hey my names Alfred, what's yours?" Alfred laughed.

"Oh, I'm Arthur." Arthur held out his hand to the man who eagerly shook it.

"Hey! I've heard about you! Dude, the cops hate you…" Alfred pointed.

"I know. I guess I'm glad a stranger knows who I am, even if not for the best cause." Arthur smugly said.

"Well, I'm sure it makes life easy for ya' huh?" Alfred leaned on a wall.

"Not really. It makes finding a job the hardest thing to ever come by." Arthur chuckled, though it was rather dark.

"A…job?" Alfred asked. He then stared off blankly, as if contemplating something. He nodded to himself then turned back to Arthur, walking towards him. He stopped in front of him, noticeably looking him up and down. Arthur couldn't help but blush a bit. Alfred then slowly circled him once, eyes wondering all over his body, as if he were inspecting him.

"W-What are you doing?" Arthur asked after a minute.

"You need a job right?" Alfred said, a hand on his chin as he stood in front of him, still checking him out.

"Yes, I do, why?" Arthur narrowed his eyes. What was this man up to?

"Well then dude, it's your lucky day! Why don't I talk to my boss and see if I can get you a job where I work?" Alfred finally looked in Arthur's eyes again.

"Well, that sounds nice, but I've applied to almost every help wanted ad out there, I'm sure I've already applied to wherever you work." Arthur said. The boy looked as if he would work at Walmart, maybe the mall.

"I doubt you've tried my work…" Alfred said, smiling to the ground as if there was some inside joke in what he said.

"Well, what would I have to do?" Arthur wearily started walking with the man.

"Well, you'd need a stage name, a costume to match, public liability insurance, and you'd have a work out a bit, but not too much, you look fine right now." Alfred said, looking over the man again. _Really fine…_

"Hmf, what, do you work in the theater?" Arthur smirked.

"In a way, kind of. Oh! I gotta go to my job right now actually…why don't you come?! I could let you talk to my boss, and he can decide if you're cut out for this!" Alfred said, checking his watch then taking Arthur's hand.

"Ugh, let go! And no thanks, I don't-"

"Please dude, you might like it, and it pays really well…You can at least try." Alfred whined at him, letting his hand go.

Arthur thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fine."

"Great! Come on, it's nearby!" Alfred once again grabbed Arthur's hand and quickly tugged him through out the streets.

"You at least need to tell me where we are going!" Arthur demanded.

"Well, it has lots of comfortable seats, a bar, some private rooms, and a cool stage." Alfred still tried to make it as unclear as possible.

"What, do you work in a hotel or something?" Arthur guessed again.

"Nope, a strip club." Alfred smiled.

Like a smack in the face Arthur just kind of yelped and stood there, unresponsive. That caught him off guard completely…

"…A…A strip club you said? Like a gentlemen's cub?" Arthur asked slowly.

"On Fridays, yes. Rest of the week though it's a women's club if you know what I mean. I work at a male strip club. In fact, I'm in the crew of regular performers." Alfred said, stopping in front of an old building.

"Oh. Why did you stop here this is just a-" Arthur stopped himself as Alfred opened a door in the ground the revealed light, cheering, and music. It was hidden underground…

"Oh." This was all Arthur could think to say.

"Well, go on, I'm right behind ya'!" Alfred smiled, holding the boards open.

Hesitantly Arthur trotted down the steps until he walked into a place that seemed like it was from a different world. It was barley lit, except for the stage, which he could see teaming with smoke. Woman sat in seats and alcohol tinted the air. There was a bar, and a few woman were there sharing drinks, a stairwell next to the tables.

"Wow…" Arthur breathed.

"I know right! Here, follow me; I'll let you meet our boss." Arthur followed Alfred up those stairs by the bar and then stopped as Alfred lightly knocked on a door.

"Come in!" A voice said.

Alfred opened the door and waltzed right in, waving to a man sitting in a red chair behind a desk.

"Bonjour Alfred! I'm glad to see you here, Ludwig is sick and I need you to go on for him. I know you've already rehearsed your solo routine for tomorrow, but why not do it now, and I'll have Feliks come up with something short for you Sunday." The man was obviously French, judging on his accent. He also had shiney long blond hair, part of it pulled behind him in a pony tail.

"I can go on!" Alfred gave a thumbs up.

"You never let me down boy. I'm sorry, who is he?" The boss said, leaning over to see Arthur who stood there, awkwardly.

"Oh, right, him. So, he needs a job Francis, and he looks decent enough to be a part of this. Feliks and Mathias can teach him some dance moves, and I'll help him! We need a new dancer ever since my brother quit and you told me to find some one. Will Arthur do?" Alfred said, stepping a side to let Francis have a look at him.

"Hmmm..." Francis hummed, circling Arthur the same way Alfred did.

"If you can train him, then sure, he will work. Arthur, do you want to work here? At Ecstasy, our humble home of sins?" Francis chuckled.

"I…I don't know." Arthur thought for a second. He couldn't find a job, and he needed the money…oh damn it.

"Yes. I'd love to work here." Arthur suddenly announced.

"Oh my god, awesome!" Alfred clapped.

Francis nodded then glanced at his watch, nearly having a heart attack when he saw the time.

"Alfred, it' time, get out there, are you wearing your clothes?" Francis asked.

"Uh, no."

"GO, GO, NOW!" Francis urged.

"I'm gone babe!" Alfred dully said as he darted out of the room.

"Now Arthur, I am glad we have a new member to the family. And a very sexy member at that…" Francis smiled.

"Uh, thanks."

"Why don't you take a seat here. Watch out of this window. I want you to see exactly what we do here. Alfred is our main attraction, our star power, our go to man. He leads almost everything, and is known through our limits. So sit back, relax, and enjoy Ecstasy at its best. I however, need to go announce our man." With this Francis left.

Oh bloody hell; what had he gotten himself into? He was in a male strip club, about to watch male strippers, and then become one? Wow, a lot can happen in an hour huh? Smoke erupted form the edges of the stage and out walked Francis wearing a short black skirt, a tie, and cuffs. Nothing else. Oh good god….

"Bonjour my bunnies…and welcome to my humble home. Tonight you will be in for a treat, BUT FIRST, let's not worry about that, we'll deal with that later…right now we need to go over some rules about what can be touched and what can not be touched…" Francis purred.

Francis began running his hands up and down his chest and stomach, grinning seductively.

"Can you touch this? Can you touch this?" He asked. The women began cheering.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Francis teased. A few women gave sad remarks.

"Can't touch. Now…" Francis turned, back facing the crowd. He then slapped his ass and looked over his shoulder.

"Can you touch this? Can you touch this?!" Francis yelled. The girls went wild.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…that too. The law says that you can not touch!" Francis yelled out. There was a silence.

"But I think I see a lot of law breakers up in this house…and I don't see a cop in sight." Francis finished, smiling devilishly. Arthur widened his eyes. Well, that was smooth… The girls cheered loudly and then stopped as if they knew what was going to happen.

"Now, I know we said we'd have Sergeant. Scream in here tonight, but he is sick! So, ladies, you are very lucky to be here for his replacement. Now, may I introduce…Stars and Strips!" With this Francis jumped off the stage and went off to the side.

Music began playing at a fast pace as two doors on the back of the stage open showing a silhouette.

"_There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual, tic _tac_ toe, I know that we both know…"_

The silhouette slowly walked out. It was Alfred, but he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked older without them. He was dressed in a navy uniform as he marched to the front, and then stopped, saluting the crowd.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Oh please, how good could this kid be?

Alfred slowly grabbed the tip of his hat and rolled head read around once quickly before throwing it to the side. He then grabbed his crotch and humped the air, causing the girls to scream and clap for him. He then one at a time brought his white gloves to his mouth slowly wetting his lips and biting the end of them to take them off.

"_Would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine, _would_ you be m-mine…?" _The song sang

He walked forward even more and began drumming two fingers on the top button of his uniform, running his hands up his body to start pulling each button apart until the coat was off to reveal a white tank top underneath. He began dancing on stage, moving his body as if he was a snake. He was flexible and flipped in the air, pointing to the crowd and crooking his finger teasingly.

"_Oh baby, lights' on butcha' moms not home, I'm sick of laying down alone hey, yeah, with this fever, fever, yeah! My one and own, I wanna get you alone, give you a fever, fever, yeah!"_

He ripped the tank top off and slid it into his pants, taking them out and tossing them into the crowd, causing somewhat of a cat fight over it between two drunk women. Alfred stepped up to the front row, letting women run the hands along his lightly toned body before putting dollar bills into his pants. He jumped back up on stage and walked to the center of it, turning around. He then slipped his fingers around and in his pants, looking back over his shoulder questioningly. The women started yelling "yes!" and "take them off!" at him before he gave a sultry look and slowly pulled them down, showing a bright orange G-string underneath. He then bent down a bit and slapped his ass, nodding and winking.

Arthur could feel himself growing hot under his collar. _Damn…_

Alfred then shook his ass, letting the women fawn over him until he abruptly Francis threw the hat back to him and he caught it, putting it on. He turned around saluted again as the stage went black. He once again was silhouette as he went back stage, Francis hopping back up and waving to everyone, letting them know about the next performance as the cheered for Stars and Strips.

Arthur sat back in the chair, as he had barley realized he had been leaning over closer and closer to the window. He thought for a minute.

_THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, IM A GENTLEMAN FOR GODS SAKE, THESE PEOPLE ARE STRIPPERS, WHAT WERE YOU TIHNKING?! _Arthur began criticizing himself, but at the same time not minding what he would get out of it. It had its ups and downs…

In less than ten minutes the door opened and in walked Alfred, looking a bit sweaty because of the stage lights and dancing. Arthur felt a bit awkward after watching what he had done, even though for him it was just his job.

"H-Hey dude, so, how'd I do?" Alfred lightly laughed.

"I, um, guess you did well. Those women seemed to be enjoying you quite a bit." Arthur gave a shocked expression.

"Oh please, that was nothing, just wait till' we bring a chick on stage, that's when shit gets real." Alfred winked and pulled out some bills from his pockets.

"How much did you make for tonight?" Arthur asked, standing.

"Tonight? Please, that was just one dance; we haven't even done the group ones yet. I perform a lot for obvious reasons, so I'll get a lot more than this. I got some ones, and some fives, one ten, only because I dry humped the chick. I can be a bit aggressive." Alfred placed the money on the table.

"What, no twenties?" Arthur teased, rolling his eyes.

"Oh you don't wanna know what I have to do for twenties." Alfred shook his head, eyes wide before both burst out laughing.

"See dude? It's a simple life style, and all you gotta do it be sexy! Seems like you've got that down pat." Alfred wink. _He winked._

Arthur just kind of stood there, blushing.

"Ha! You're adorable. Anyway, come to rehearsal tomorrow at noon. By tomorrow I expect you to have a costume figured out, a stage name, and a flashy g-string. It's easy working at a male strip joint. A bunch of horny, drunk women, every night, that slide bills into our pants, it's great! Tomorrow remind me to introduce you to our family. You can stick around tonight, if you want." Alfred suggested, going through his list.

"I should get some sleep, plus I have to think about my new name and what not." Arthur said, heading for the door.

"Okay, try to be like me as much as possible!" Alfred grinned.

"Please, git, why would I want something like that?" Arthur snapped.

"I'm sexy and a great dancer." Alfred arrogantly said, sitting up on Francis's desk.

"You are not sexy." Arthur smirked.

"Oh yeah British dude? Then why when you met me did it take you 5 minutes to stop staring at me and tell me your name?" Alfred smugly asked, jumping off and tapping Arthur on the nose before running downstairs to prepare for his next show.

Arthur left quickly, it was late and he needed sleep. He also needed to get a stage name, costume, music and what not. Now…what would make a good name for a British stripper?

Arthur stopped as he realized what he had referred to himself as.

"I'M A STRIPPER!" Arthur, thinking he was alone, randomly announced, confused at how that had happened.

He then saw a pair of dull blue eyes looking back at him. Lukas gave him a look and for once he actually saw the man smiling with wide eyes and priceless look on his face.

"Okayyy."

Arthur blinked. Lukas quickly added:

"Good for you."

**A/N: Now we're starting to get into all of this. Please review guys; it helps me write better, no joke! On top of that reviews are love! Please help me if I made any mistakes, I'm exhausted, it's been a long day. Love you sirs, bye!**

**Song: Fever sung and OWNED by Adam Lambert**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So now Nor- Lukas. So now Lukas knows. Silly Arthur, running around yelling you're a stripper. You just thought that would go unnoticed? Silly, silly boy:**

"So…you're a stripper now? Tell me about that." Lukas tried to stifle a laugh as he walked back to the shack with Arthur.

"There's nothing to tell, and why are you suddenly so talkative? You haven't barley said a word to me for about the past three years." Arthur glared.

"This is worth talking about, don't you think?" Lukas raised both eyebrows and stepped in front of Arthur blocking his way.

"No, I don't think so. It's my business and mine alone, it's none of your concern." Arthur shoved past him.

"Come on; at least tell me what you're thinking about name wise!" Lukas ran to catch up.

"Lukas, I am not in the mood to talk about this!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm really not!"

"Please?!"

"I'm going home now Lukas." Arthur groaned.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not I don't want you to."

"I don't give a damn."

"I'm not inviting you."

"Then you're being followed!" Lukas laughed. He found this all very entertaining. Arthur had always been the easy going type. Even as a complete delinquent, he referred to himself as a gentlemen, drank tea, crossed his legs, all the stuff. He even liked the rain! He was a true brit at heart, always had been. This though, this was a new side of Arthur Lukas had never seen. He respected the man sure, and thought he could do superb things, but strip in a club for women? It was a thought that gave Lukas a true, genuine grin.

"Lukas, why does this interest you in such a way?" Arthur said, stopping in the road.

"Because it's not you." Lukas said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Arthur paused. No, maybe it wasn't him. But it was a way to pay the bills, and it didn't look like too bad of a job. A bunch of women fawning over you, that's great! Well, maybe not too great, Arthur would be lying if he said he never masturbated to pictures of men over women. In fact, women didn't spark interest in him. The only person who really knew his sexuality was Natalia. Lukas could have guessed.

"You're right Lukas, it's not. But it is a much simpler way. You don't know what they do, and you may never will, so it's not like I expect you to understand." Arthur shrugged.

Lukas felt a large grin growing on his face, but he refrained from saying anything more on the subject.

"Goodnight Lukas." Arthur yelled.

"Goodnight." With this Lukas put a somber face back on and went back to not giving a shit, as usual.

* * *

Arthur woke early in the morning and lay back in bed, thinking. All he could think about was Alfred…his charm, his arrogance…his _perfect ass…_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Arthur slapped himself once. What a stupid thought! What an absolutely dumb, ridiculous, utterly unnecessary thought. Sure, Alfred was good looking. Who was he kidding he was drop dead sexy. But either way, that wouldn't take away form the fact that he was a total wanker…

Now, he had a lot to think about. A stage name? A costume? The two needed to fit. What was something sexy he could work into and still be able to perform with, without looking like daft idiot? Think, think...

Then it hit him!

"Yes!"

* * *

Arthur confidently walked to the club at noon, moving aside the boards no one else would have paid a second glance to as he strode down. He could hear music coming from one room and decided that was probably where they were to practice.

When we walked in he saw maybe 8 men, sitting around stretching. He spotted Alfred, who was doing a back bend but then turned his head and starred at Arthur, standing back up fluently and waving.

"Hello." Arthur softly said, some what shy in that moment.

"Oh watch out, new meat coming through!" Someone yelled then hit his ass. Arthur shrieked and then cleared his throat. It was a very manly shriek, not a bat shriek. The men began to crowd around Arthur looking him over.

"And you brought you in, stray kitty?" A solemn faced man asked as he poked Arthur's cheek.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. I-"

"He's a new dancer guys, let him breathe for Gods sake! Can't take ya' guys anywhere." Alfred chuckled, pushing past the dancers.

"Let me introduce you. The one who called you new meat is Gilbert, he's an ass." Alfred laughed.

"Hello to you too Alfred, and yes it is a nice day." Gilbert responded, slumping his shoulders.

"That's Antonio." Alfred pointed to a vibrant green eyed, dark haired man who smiled and waved.

"He's the dumbest person you'll ever meet, just go with it." Alfred whispered. Those who could hear him nodded in agreement.

"There's also Lovino over there next to him, then Heracles, the one who called you a kitty. He's somewhat obsessed." Alfred explained.

"I will be reborn as a cat one day, I am sure of it. Who wants to scratch my ears?" The man asked, still blank faced.

"You're making me uncomfortable." Arthur dully added.

"Ludwig is still sick, so yeah, but he's German, so he's pretty bad ass. And then there's our Swedish guy Berwald. And we don't have any black dudes, we need one." Alfred introduced the last of the dancers.

"Good Alfred, for a second there I was worried you were gonna be racist." Gilbert gave a fake relived sigh.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Arthur gave a half hearted smile before awkwardly putting his satchel down on the wall nearby.

"Oh my god, you, Alfred, did not just, like, forget to introduce your awesome dance instructors, you ass." A long haired hair said with a think valley farm accent. He was in a red skirt and a black tank top; at first glance Arthur might have mistaken him for an unattractive female. A tall man walked next to him, his hair flaring up in the front with a snarky grin plastered on his features.

"Oh, the valley farm boy is Feliks, and talley would be Mathias. Feliks moved here from Poland, and Mathias is from Denmark." Alfred finished his introductory and then looked at Arthur expectantly.

"What?"

"Stage name? Costume? I think we went over this." Alfred crossed his arms, still smiling. God, it must hurt to always be grinning, he was like the fucking Cheshire cat!

"Oh, right, I got it." Arthur said. Randomly as one everyone plopped to the floor, sitting on it and looking up at him.

"What is this show and tell?" Arthur laughed.

"Yes Katy, now please show us your Barbies, Ken, and Dream House?" Gilbert matter-of-factly asked, causing laughs to erupt.

"Um, okay…well, I decided I would choose something somewhat degrading to society, but at the same time…sexual, so I went with a police officer." Arthur nervously stated, a bunch of eyes watching him.

"Oh, that's so cool, why didn't I think of that?!" Alfred whined.

"What's your stage name?" Berwald simply asked.

"Oh, well I'm stuck between two. Help me out?" Arthur asked. Everyone stood as one again and waited, smiling eagerly.

"I'm deciding between Officer Ecstasy, like the club, or Officer Todger." Arthur said, very embarrassed.

"What's todger mean?" Alfred shook his head, giving a soft giggle. Arthur leaned in to whisper the meaning.

"Go with Officer Todger." Alfred patted his back and Arthur grinned, finding it amusing. **(I challenge you to know what todger means, it's a British thing, and even if you know, my friends had to freaking clue)**

* * *

It was an hour into this, and God was it boring.

"You are the worse stripper I've ever seen in my life!" Alfred sighed.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not grinding the right way, as if I knew what that was." Arthur crossed his arms.

"And I'm the one who has to train you? Oh fuck me…" Alfred ran frustrated hands through his hair.

At his last sentence Arthur looked up, heat rushing to his cheeks. He knew Alfred was being frustrated, not actually asking, but still, he couldn't help it. Alfred noticed this and smiled slyly, noting his faults.

"Do I have to?" Arthur asked, making it into a joke.

Alfred walked up very close to him, having him pressed back against the cold mirrored walls. The railing on the wall hurt Arthur's back, but he watched as Alfred placed is hands on it on either side of Arthur. He put on a lazy smile

"Not unless you want to…" He breathed on Arthur's lips.

Arthur stood there, frozen, heart racing.

"Jones, come here a sec!" Francis yelled.

"Coming!" Alfred yelled back, winking and waving a bit at Arthur as he smiled again and dashed away.

Arthur let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. God, what as that? Was he joking with him or…no, no that wasn't right, get your act together Kirkland, he's a professional stripper, it's in his nature!

"Plus he's stupid and shit…" Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Oh, who's stupid and shit? You know, a sentence always sounds cooler when you add 'and shit' to it and shit." Gilbert threw an arm around him.

"No one. And get off!" Arthur said, shoving him a bit.

"Arthur, do me a favor. Grip onto the bar with your body facing the mirror." Gilbert said, pointing to the railing that lined each wall.

Arthur did as told and looked up at him, confused.

"Knees on the floor, back straight, don't sit back. Now, grind." Gilbert said.

Oddly enough, doing it this way was easier. Arthur smiled to himself, thinking of how utterly ridiculous he must look.

"You got it! Now, just practice that at home, and you'll be set!" Gilbert patted his back.

Arthur stood.

"Thank you. What about the dance?"

"Today was just a rehearsal of different moves, perfect for you, a newbie. You can leave anytime you wanna. But um, I should say something…" Gilbert spoke softer now.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur leaned in.

"Alfred was totally checking you out. Tomorrow, we will practice stripping with you, me, and Alfred. Francis, being the owner will show up to see the progress, but seriously Arthur, you should practice on Alfred tomorrow. It would make the 19 year old very happy…" Gilbert mused.

"Sod off! You are just as perverted as anyone else in this damn place." Arthur picked up his satchel, ready to leave at this point. An hour and ten minutes of this was enough.

"Bye! See you tomorrow for your strip tease!" Gilbert waved.

Arthur rolled his eyes dashing up the stairs.

"Hey, Arthur, dude, wait up!" He stopped and turned around staring at the man running after him.

"Y-Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked, remembering what he happened a few minutes ago.

"About a few minutes ago, I was just joking man. Didn't mean to creep you out." Alfred assured, though if Arthur had insisted on fucking him, he wouldn't stop him.

"You didn't creep me out; I figured it was a joke." Arthur sighed in relief, though at the same time he felt a bit sad. Oh, blast it all, he was not sad! Not sad!

"Cool. So where are you headed?" Alfred asked, walking with Arthur.

"My house, would like to come by? It's pretty hot out today, and I think I may have a popsicle if you want it." Arthur calmly asked.

"Whoa, cool man, thanks!" Alfred said; face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Then there was the distinct ringing of a cell phone. Alfred dove his hand in his pocket and found his phone, lifting it to his face to see who was calling.

"Oh no, not this loser again," Alfred boredly stated as he clicked answer, ", hey Mattie, how was school?!" Alfred asked in an overly excited tone.

Arthur chuckled. Obviously this was a friend of his.

"Oh that's great! You're in cooking class? Oh that's not gay at all! Well have fun dude, I love you! Bye!" Alfred then hung up and put the phone in his pocket, rolling his eyes and giggling.

"Friend of yours?" Arthur asked as the approached his house.

"Try brother of mine." Alfred corrected.

Arthur unlocked the front door and let Alfred in first who simply walked in and looked around.

"Nice place man, it looks cool." Alfred nodded, flipping through an old newspaper Arthur liked looking over from time to time.

"So, Alfred, you're 19?" Arthur asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yup, though, I'll be 20 in a month if it's any consolation. How old are you?" Alfred asked, sitting across from him in a chair.

"I'm 23."

"Oh wow, not too much older, though I would have though you were 25 with your whole 'I'm-more-sophisticated-than-you' attitude." Alfred mimicked a terrible English accent.

"Gee, thanks. Not sure weather to take that as a compliment, or an insult, but I suppose I'll take it as both." Arthur nodded, getting up and sticking some cold tea in the microwave.

"Dude, it must be 100 outside, how are you drinking something hot?" Alfred asked, turning to sit backwards in the chair.

"I don't know. It's like tradition for me, I feel obligated." Arthur shrugged, sitting back down.

"Odd reason, it's just tea. Coffee though, that's good stuff." Alfred laughed.

"Oh, I forgot, there is a popsicle in the fridge, why don't you take it? I'll probably never eat it anyway." Arthur gestured towards the small ice box a few feet away.

"Thanks dude." Alfred said, standing and bending over to get the popsicle. Dear God Arthur, stop staring, you pervert!

Alfred threw the wrapper in the trash can and sat down, slowly licking the popsicle up and down with a pink tongue. Arthur shivered just watching…who the hell ate a popsicle like _that_? Apparently he did.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Alfred asked.

"W-what? Since I was a kid. My family and I moved here from Great Britain, but now we're on our own so…" Arthur trailed, watching Alfred's tongue run along the popsicle before Alfred slowly inched the frozen treat into his mouth, sucking on it and swallowing it's flavor, pulling back out again and restarting the process. He didn't even bite at it…

"Oh cool." Alfred nodded.

"How long have you lived here?" Arthur asked in return.

Alfred began rambling about every little last thing he'd every done since he first moved here. Arthur didn't care though. He just kept watching Alfred enjoy his popsicle. His mouth sure was talented...Mother of god, Arthur just wanted his mouth licking and sucking every part of his body like that…one mainly in particular. He wanted Alfred to just pin him to the bed and rip off his clothing. He wanted Alfred to grab his member and suck him dry...he wanted him inside him like nothing else…Arthur couldn't help but let out a small moan as he fantasized, completely forgetful of Alfred's presence in his apartment.

Hearing the small moan, seeing a slight bulge in Arthur's pants, and not being as much as an idiot as everyone thought, Alfred simply smiled, watching the brit's slightly red face as he had closed his eyes. Alfred could guess what he was thinking.

"Arthur, whatcha thinking about?" Alfred asked, leaning forward.

"Huh? Oh blast! I-uh- sorry, I was just thinking about my life and general things…" Even Arthur didn't think that sounded believable.

Alfred let his voice become sultry.

"Oh yeah? Sure you weren't thinkin' 'bout _this?_" With that Alfred leaned forward even more and let his tongue, painfully slowly for Arthur, run the length of the popsicle before sucking on it intensely, giving heavy breathes. Alfred then threw his head back letting out a loud moan.

Arthur was even more turned on by the moaning before he glanced down at himself, noticing what was now very apparent. He frowned and ripped the blanket from behind him out and threw it around himself, pretending to be cold. He hissed:

"Damn git."

"You're the one who was so into me licking a popsicle." Alfred laughed, enjoying his own jokes. He also couldn't hate the fact that Arthur was fantasizing about him. If anything, it was alluring. He was alluring…

"I was not!" Arthur protested.

"Arthur you have got to work on being sexy if you're gonna be in this job." Alfred threw the now clean stick away, deciding to change the subject.

"I could be sexy if I wanted to be!" Arthur growled.

"Oh yes, you're yelling, growling, and tone of annoyance is very promising." Alfred nodded.

"I could do a hell of a lot better than you!" Arthur sneered.

Alfred frowned and grabbed the collar of Arthur's shirt, pulling him into standing, his face and inch from the other.

"Artie, babe, I've been in this business since I was 15. I'm the only remaining original crew member except for Francis. I know my ropes." Alfred glared. God, why was he so mad all of a sudden? Something was up…

"S-Sorry." Arthur mumbled, blushing a bit from their closeness.

"Don't be sorry, I was just letting ya' know…" Alfred said, letting go then smiling again.

Well, that wasn't weird at all.

"I hear you're having a private practice tomorrow with Gilbert and me, on stripping?" Alfred made sure he was correct.

"Um, yes, that's correct." Arthur nodded, fixing his collar. He then looked up at Alfred, whose eyes were once again wandering his body in that weird way they do.

"…Can't wait."

**A/N: Oh Arthur, you're a mess. And on top of that, straight in front of Alfred. Stripper!Alfred is more confident than normal Alfred, you should know this you brit. Well, tomorrow will be his first time stripping and…a surprise. Review plz guys, reviews are love! Thank you to those who are reading! Til' next time sirs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoa...first chapter I didn't get up within the day…I'm losing my edge. O.O It didn't want to be written but then suddenly I had this rush of held back ideas and I'm like: HELL YEAH. Alright I think I got it, but blimey that was hell:**

Arthur watched the door close behind Alfred as he passed out on the couch.

"What have I gotten myself into?!" He snarled to himself. Less than a week ago he was spray painting walls with Natalia and now he was awaiting a stripping lesson? Life sucks and then you die…

"That is so going to be my new philosophy." Arthur smirked.

Suddenly the door swung open and in barged Lukas.

"Note to self: Make new philosophy something that involves locking your doors." He mumbled, sitting up to look at him.

"Hello Arthur! Did you miss me?" He grinned.

"Not really. What is the meaning of this? Knock first you wanker!" Arthur frowned as Lukas sat across form him, staring at him expectantly.

"I don't have to knock, I saw it was unlocked. On top of that, I saw someone leave and damn Arthur, who was _that?!_" Lukas widened his eyes, leaning forward to a brit that was gaping at him, shocked.

"N-No one! That was no one you git, and why did you ask like that?!" Arthur stuttered.

"I asked like that because I've never seen anything that hot leave your house! Not even those scones you set on fire and threw out last week! So we'll try this again, who was that Arthur?"

"That was just Alfred, a frie- An acquaintance of mine." Arthur crossed his legs and looked away.

"Mmhmmm…" Lukas dully hummed.

"I'm serious! It's not like that Lukas, I swear! God, you can be a bastard, you know that?!" Arthur stood.

"Maybe, but you know I'm right." Lukas stood and poked Arthur's shoulder, giving him an I-know-better-then-you look.

"I'll admit he's okay on the eyes, but diffidently not my type." Arthur crossed his arms.

"You have a type?" Lukas snickered.

"Everyone does, and he's not mine!"

"Okay, what's your 'type' Arthur?"

"Someone sophisticated, intelligent, anything along those lines." Arthur shrugged.

"That's both lame and a lie. You don't have a type because you've never really dated. Either way, tell me about him and his reason for his visit to your oh-so-sophisticated house." Lukas chuckled.

"You obviously already have seen him, so I'll skip that. He is childish I think, somewhat annoying, and needs to come up with better nick names than 'dude' and 'man', as if anyone should have nicknames at all. As for his visit, he was just coming home with me from work so we could chat a bit." Arthur shrugged then almost killed himself for what he had said in his last sentence.

"H-He works with you?! He's a stripper too?! Oh shit Arthur, that's hot. You should be excited!" Lukas clapped and began laughing.

"Excited?! Please, and he is not hot just because he's a stripper." Arthur retorted.

"Ever seen him strip before?" Lukas asked, smirking devilishly.

"Once."

"Did you like it at all?"

"Ugh, no why would I? So what, he was in uniform. A lot of people look good in uniform, even you! And so what if he has nice abs, a few guys are toned, no big deal! A-And so what if he has maybe the best ass I've ever seen in my life…god I just want to reach out and grab-" Arthur threw a hand over his mouth and froze, remembering Lukas. God, he had to start controlling himself. Why did this only seem to happen when other people are in the room?! Fate hates him.

Lukas was wide eyed, staring at him, a huge grin of excitement on his face, as if he had just got a new car or something. He then jumped in the air and yelled:

"YES! I KNEW IT! Who's right?! LUKAS, OHH!" Lukas began cheering, playfully slapping Arthur in the arm repeatedly.

"I-I didn't mean it like that I...I was going to say I'd love to reach out and grab his throat to strangle him!" Arthur tried to save face.

"MY ASS." Lukas growled, not appreciating denial.

"Cant you go back to being as silent as that plant over there?" Arthur glared, pointing.

"Shut up. So, we are crushing on our little hottie Alfred huh?" Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's disgusting!" Arthur insisted, leaving the room to go be alone in his bed room.

Lukas stood there, disappointed in not getting the answer he knew was true. He watched Arthur slam his bedroom door and sighed. Lukas was about to leave when he saw Arthur's door rip open and Arthur poke his head out, not looking at Lukas, hair in his eyes, and teeth gritted.

"Okay, maybe a little." Arthur reluctantly admitted through his teeth before slamming the door shut again.

Lukas, satisfied, smirked at the bedroom door and left, thinking: _Screw it all, Arthur is so going to play grab ass with Al after work, I'm sure of it._

* * *

It was the next day and Arthur was sitting there, hearing a boring lecture on how to strip, as if it was the hardest damn thing in the world. At this point, Arthur was pretty sure that Gilbert was just trying to piss him off. Okay then, job well done.

"Let him be, dude, come on, it ain't hard to rip off your clothes." Alfred said, finally arriving in the doorway.

"You were the ass that decided to be late; otherwise I wouldn't have tried to piss him off!" Gilbert laughed.

Knew it.

"Sorry dude, I ran into some trouble with someone, but I'm fine now. Ready to learn Artie?" Alfred asked.

"Please, call me Arthur. I am no animal, and there for I don't need a pet name!" Arthur shot.

"Oh come on, you like it. Anyway, let's get you changed into your costume." Alfred said, walking to a closet where it looked like a bunch of costumes had been hung up. They were just outside the rehearsal room.

Alfred pushed hangers this way and that looking for something.

"Ah, bingo! Here we go dude, I found it!" Alfred held up the outfit and the hat that went along with it. A black police officer's uniform. They had asked Arthur what size pants, shirt, everything he wore to make sure that costume fit him only. It looked like it would be just fine.

Arthur took the outfit form Alfred and went to go change.

"Think he'll like it?" Alfred asked, once the brit was out of sight.

"Oh ja, he'll think it's as awesome as me! I personally think we will enjoy the tight black tank top the most, but what works!" Gilbert said, sniggering.

Arthur looked at himself so far in the mirror. _This bloody tank top is a bit snug. Oh well, I won't be wearing it for long anyway… _

Arthur threw on the rest of the outfit and looked in the mirror. The outfit complimented his frame and Arthur had to admit he didn't hate it. He smirked.

"Wow, I should have been a cop instead of fighting them! Ahaha...I should also wear black for often…I'm so hot I could kiss myself." Arthur gave his last thoughts before placing his clothes in a plastic bag and setting them on a chair as he walked out of the changing room.

Alfred and Gilbert both took a look at their new family member, nodding in approval.

"You look awesome! Which is, like, a huge compliment form me. Don't you think so Alfred?" Gilbert turned to look at the dazed man next to him.

Alfred just stared. If Arthur had been a real cop, Alfred would have murdered Gilbert right there just so he could get arrested. Maybe even resisted a bit…yes, resistance would earn him a good punishment now wouldn't it? Hmmm…

"I'll take his stunned silence as a good thing for now." Arthur eventually said.

"Ja, would be a good idea. Alfred, ready to teach the noob?" Gilbert asked the dark blonde.

"Yeah, let's go." Alfred snapped form his thoughts and walked into the rehearsal room, taking a seat, Gilbert following behind.

"So, what would like me to do?" Arthur asked, standing in the center of the room.

"Well, you had enough explaining from me, if you were listening. I'll play a song you know and due to your knowledge of the rhythm of the song, and words if they can be used, you can strip and look sexy. It's easy as pie!" Gilbert pulled out his iPod and attached it to a large iPod speaker box so the music could be heard.

"A song I know?" Arthur hadn't expected that.

"Yes, preferably on that's obviously pop or something. Also, make it a bit non-innocent if you know any that are like that." Gilbert said, grinning. As if this guy knew anything other than classical shit!

"Am I too late or did I not miss our new family member ripping his clothes off?" Francis jogged in and stood behind Alfred and Gilbert, wanting to see how worth it the new dancer would be.

"No, I'm still clothed for now." Arthur assured, gesturing to himself.

"Not for long! Now, what's the song? And is everyone who wants to be here, here?" Alfred said, making sure no last minute show ups wanted to see Arthur's skills.

"Yes, and okay, but if you tell anyone that I listen tot this song, you all can consider yourself cursed!" Arthur warned.

"Cursed? What you'll put a spell on us?" Alfred laughed.

Arthur just stood there, smugly. Oh yes, sure, think that. Just a little harmless spell. Black magic forever! He'd grown up with it; screw these people if they didn't like it. Arthur walked over to Gilbert and told him the song to add to the iPod.

Gilbert widened his eyes and nodded. He hadn't heard that song before, but judging by the title, they club would use it more often after Francis approved.

"I'll start I when you're ready." Gilbert said, taking he remote in hand and sitting down as Arthur walked to the back wall, somewhat unsure of what to do. Walk up and start stripping?

"Don't just strip, okay? You have to dance a bit too, crawl on the ground if that's your thing, and look sexy! Remember the hotter you are, the more the women favor you mon cher!" Francis winked.

Arthur nodded. Okay, he could do this, if he didn't die of embarrassment first. God he hated this!

"Okay, um, you can start it I guess." Arthur softly said, a bit unnerved. Don't die, don't die, don't die…

"_Touchin' on my, touchin' touchin' on my, touchin' touchin' on my…"_ Everyone's expressions changed as the song began playing.

"And you know this song, how?!" Alfred yelled.

"Shut up, you're ruining it!" Gilbert yelled back.

Arthur slowly walked forward then hated himself for what he was about to do.

Alfred was surprised to see Arthur pulling off sexy body rolls before he spun throwing his hat to the left. He wasn't bad. How did he know all this?

"_Show me yours, I'll show you mine…"_ The song said. With this Arthur patted this pelvis twice and felt himself dying inside. Everyone else however, watched in enjoyment. Alfred's somewhat a different enjoyment from the other two men.

Arthur found the buttons on his shirt and ripped the top half open, showing the tank top that hugged his skin tightly. Alfred suppressed the urge to run his hands down the blonde's chest as Arthur run his hands down his own body, before collapsing to the floor, rolling on his back and arching his back up once. He then turned over, crawling forward in the most seductive way possible. Alfred loved the way his shoulder blades rolled, and the impossibly sultry look Arthur made sure his eyes had in them.

Arthur sat up on his knees and ran a finger down his chest, ripping the op off completely, tossing it away. Next was the tank top, as Arthur was rushed to get rid of the damn thing. Gilbert looked over to Alfred, smirking. Alfred didn't notice of course, he too busy staring at Arthur's bare chest. Gilbert shook his head. "_What a horny bastard…" _He thought.

Arthur, now standing, bent back, hands finding the floor. Well one. The other one he ran over he arched body and into his pants, winking at the audience he pretended was there. He stood back up and felt dead inside as he realized what the last thing to be removed was. _Fuck it all to hell; I'm killing myself after this!_

"_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished for the show, and if you wanna **** me I wont say no!" _The song yelled through the speakers. Hmf, how appropriate.

Alfred almost couldn't take it. But he sat anyway, trying to calm himself. _Don't think gay thoughts, don't think gay thoughts, you are not enjoying this, you are not enjoying this…._Alfred repeated over and over in his head. He then noticed that the last article of clothing was going to be removed. Alfred gave up his inward fight. _Damn it Arthur, lose your pants, lose your pants, lose your pants!_

Gilbert looked back out at Alfred and tried not to burst out laughing as Alfred gripped both of the chair arms tightly. Gilbert looked up silently at Francis and looked to him, then Al, then back at him, his mouth open in a huge grin. Francis took a look and placed a hand over his mouth to stop hysterics of laughter from spilling out. He looked back to Alfred's desires which was about to rip his pants off.

Arthur slid his hands forward on his thighs and gripped the fabric. Alfred leaned forward, feeling heat rush to his crotch…

_RIINNG, RINNG!_

And everything stopped.

"Bloody hell, my phone!" Arthur ran out of the room to find his phone which he had laid on his normal clothes. Gilbert paused the music.

Alfred wanted to scream. _REALLY? REALLY UNIVERSE?! HE WAS ABOUT TO LOSE HIS PANTS, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT?! _ Alfred thought this and multiple other things.

"Damn it, that's messed up." Gilbert said about the situation.

"Ya' think?" Alfred asked, glaring at the wall.

"Oh mon Dieu, I can't believe that just happened. And right at the best part!" Francis sighed, shaking his head.

A shirtless Arthur walked back in, his bag of regular clothes slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I need to go now, one of my friends is in the hospital. It's nothing serious, but I still need to go buy flowers from Walmart, so…" Arthur trailed as he went to pick up the discarded parts of his costume that still lay on the rehearsal floor.

"You did really well mon ami, we could use you more than I thought." Francis smiled.

"R-Really? Um, thank you, I think. What did you think Gilbert?" Arthur wanted to know the other's opinions.

"Hot damn! I loved it. It was pure awesomeness! Are you sure you've never done this before? Oh well, you are officially a part of this freakin' family!" Gilbert got up and patted his back. Arthur chuckled lightly.

"What about you Alfred, thoughts?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking at the man still sitting in the chair. He was watching Arthur, wide eyed, blushing a bit.

"Oh, he had a few of em'." Gilbert snickered with Francis. Alfred shot them a look, though they ignored it.

"Really? I hope they were good, because Alfred told me I needed to work on my sexiness 'in order to do this job'. I would hate to disappoint the chap." Arthur smirked, walking over to Alfred and leaning over to meet his eyes.

"So? Was I good then Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time.

"Y-Yeah, you did really well. A shame you didn't get to finish though..." Alfred said, maybe a bit to needy-like.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Thank you, I'm glad I was entertaining." Arthur rubbed the top of Alfred's head and then stood back straight and waved to everyone.

"I'll see you lads tonight." He nodded, leaving.

Once he was gone the two looked to Alfred.

"What?" He asked, defensively.

"You go gonna go home and jerk off to what you just saw Officer Todger do, or not? Oh and by the way, what the fuck does that mean?!" Gilbert threw his hands up.

"Yes, he will, and I don't know, I'll look it up later." Francis shrugged.

"I will not!" Alfred whined

"You will so." Gilbert laughed.

"Oh, so that's what it means." Francis was on his phone and shifted to show Gilbert.

"Oh, that's nice, anyway Alfred, go home, jerk off, we're cool with it, we wont tell anyone." Gilbert winked.

"Fuck you both! Goodbye, I'll see you tonight." Alfred got up, leaving quickly. To think that they would think that he was gonna go home and jerk off to thoughts of Arthur?! Ugh. Well, now he headed home to do exactly that. Damn Briton.

Arthur was in his car, and had places to be. He sighed though, feeling mad at himself. And not because he performed for them, but because he enjoyed doing it so much.

Arthur furrowed his brow. So now he was a delinquent, a gentleman, had imaginary friends, was a former gang leader, black magic user, sharp dresser, and a stripper who took great enjoyment in performing in front of another stripper (Alfred of all people), who was also male. And a git. Ugh…

Arthur sighed to himself.

"I am one weird fuck."

**A/N: I actually loved writing this chapter xD. I'm not sure why. And hey guys, sorry that I stopped it right when he was gonna lose his pants but I'm mean like that! x] I love that you all like this story, PLEASE review, reviews are love and they make me write better too! Thank you so much for reading, love you sirs, til' next time! **

**P.S: If you see any errors, please tell me so I can fix them ASAP. Also, I own nothing just the story line.**

**Song: Touchin' on My sung and OWNED by 3OH3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So the stripping went fantastic in my opinion. Other than the fact that I ruined it at the end. Mwhahaha! Now, who is in the hospital? Some one and they find something out. This though, may not be a good thing:**

Arthur walked up to the bored looking receptionist who typed away at a computer, looking less than happy to be bothered.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello ma'am, do you know where Natalia Arlovskaya is?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, she is in room 14, go down the hall, take a left, should be the fist door." She replied after looking up the name.

"Thank you so much." Arthur said, pacing down the halls to the room number. It had actually been the second door, but no matter. He knocked first, though, to be on the safe side.

The door opened and he met eyes with Lukas who smiled.

"How may I help you?" Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"Lukas, you open that damn door right now!" Natalia growled form inside.

"Oh my- move." Arthur shook his head and shoved past him to see Natalia sitting in the hospital bed, scowling.

"You missed all the good parts." Natalia told him.

"Your arm…" Arthur hovered his hands over the cast.

"I know Arthur. It's broken." Natalia shrugged.

"How did you break it?" Arthur asked.

"I was fighting that damn bitch Elizabeta, from Peter's group. I broke my arm when we were rolling on the ground and she pushed me down a hill." She shrugged again, as if it was no big deal.

"Peter's group?! Arrg, HOW DARE HE HURT YOU!" Arthur yelled.

"Calm down you temperamental brit, I'm fine. And it was Eliza, not Peter." Natalia narrowed her eyes.

"I know, it just pisses me off. You sure you're okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine." Natalia smirked.

Arthur leaned over and kissed the forehead of his younger sister figure. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a sap." She said.

"No, I'm such a gentleman! But I'm still pissed." Arthur dryly said.

"What were you doing Arthur; it took us three times calling before you answered." Natalia sat up a bit more, frowning.

"Oh! I, was, um, listening to music." Arthur tried his best to not sound like he was lying.

"But you hate music…" She shook her head.

"W-Well, I didn't hate this music! It was…nice." He nodded.

"What?" She wasn't convinced.

"Sorry, I guess I just didn't hear it." Arthur smiled sheepishly.

"I got that, but why not?" Natalia pressed.

"Arthur, a word?" Lukas was by the door.

"Um, yes, sure." Arthur walked out and Lukas shut the door as the two stepped out into the hallway.

"You have to tell her."

"I don't want to!"

"Well, why not?!"

"She holds respect for me, respect I will lose if she finds out I'm stripping at an illegal night club!" Arthur reminded him.

"So? You've done illegal shit before, we all have. Remember that time we did pot and you kept thinking a 'flying mint bunny' was in your jacket?" Lukas poked his chest.

"The stripping was what I meant. I…I just don't want her knowing. And if she has to know, I don't want it to come form me." Arthur leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Then, why don't I tell her?" Lukas suggested.

"…You'd do that?" Arthur asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Do you want me to?" Lukas raised an eyebrow.

Arthur furrowed his brow in thought. He hated keeping secrets from her, and maybe if it came from Lukas, it wouldn't be as bad. She was bound to disapprove, he knew it, and the last thing he wanted was to stand there and have himself bitched at. Not fun! So, maybe this could work. Just when and how…

"Yes. I want you to. When will you do it?" He asked.

"Now."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, why not? I mean, she can't hit me, her arm is broken, and it's her good arm. The other wont do shit, except leave scratch marks. Plus, better soon than later right?" Lukas shrugged, trying not to freak his friend out.

"I…I guess…but I can't be here! I should go home. You can bet your arse I won't be around when plates start flying." Arthur shook his head.

"Agreed. If she starts doing that, I'm leavin' this planet. Nothin' to do here!" Lukas put his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.

"Well, good luck lad, I'm going to go home now I suppose…" Arthur turned to leave but felt Lukas grip his arm.

"Where were you?" Lukas remembered him not answering Natalia.

"Practicing stripping and dancing. Not necessarily in that order." Arthur admitted.

"Oh! Who instructed you?"

"Gilbert, Francis and Alfred." Arthur said.

"Ohhh…so, did Alfred get a boner seeing you in a g-string?" Lukas teased.

"Sh-Shut up, no! God, you are so inappropriate, you know that? You are dirty minded!" Arthur shoved him.

"Hey! I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination, and for your information, the answer to my question was yes!" Lukas pouted.

"Look, it didn't even get that far because you called right when I was about to rip the pants off." Arthur said.

"Oh my fucking God really?! That is hilarious! Either way, go get prepared to be a whore; I'm going to tell Nat about it." Lukas winked.

"I'm not a whore! And fine, yes, whatever." Arthur shrugged.

"Goodbye!" Lukas waved.

"Cheerio." Arthur boredly waved back.

As Arthur walked to his car in the parking lot he wondered how this would all go over. Certainly not well, that was obvious. And by that logic, Lukas would be leaving this planet sooner than expected because no, there wouldn't be anything to do here. He then heard someone behind him.

"Oh my God hi, you're here too?!" Gilbert yelled.

"Wha- Gilbert? What are you doing here; I thought you were back at the club." Arthur turned.

"I was! But then Feli slipped and hit his head on the railing so we brought him here. He's fine, he just needs some stitches. But if he's good he gets a mother fucking loli-pop so what now?!" Gilbert threw up a peace sign.

"…Right. Anyway, it's great to see you but I really should get home." Arthur said.

"One more thing!" Gilbert got close to him now.

"Yes, what?"

"Did you see the way Alfred was watching you when you stripped today? He was gripping the chair's arms so hard his hands were almost white. The awesome me noticed! Oh, and so did our boss Francis." Gilbert nodded.

"So what?" Arthur shrugged.

"Oh come n, he wanted to fuck you so badly!"

"You remind me of someone…" Arthur thought of Lukas.

"Is it a God?!" Gilbert arrogantly asked.

"Yes the God of Get the Fuck Away from Me! I'm sick of talking about this." Arthur glared.

"I thought that God was you." Gilbert pointed.

"Ugh…look, Alfred did not want to 'fuck' me, okay? You're just delusional." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Please, he almost had a nosebleed like a fucking fangirl!" Gilbert insisted.

"Gilbert, I'll be blunt. Alfred would never go for me; I doubt I'm his type." Arthur said, this time believing it.

"You don't know that. Right now he's just hoping you're gay like him." Gilbert leaned on Arthur's car.

"Well, that's a shame because I'm straight." Arthur wanted to slap himself.

"No straight dude dances like that with that kind of sexuality. So shut the fuck up." Gilbert smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm gay. But that wont matter, he has better options." Arthur frowned.

"So you do like him?!"

"Only a little bit."

"Well, you wanna know a move that'll bring him to his knees?" Gilbert winked.

"Why would you tell me something he probably wants to stay a secret?! But if you insist, I won't stop you." Arthur leaned in a bit.

"Well, you know that cowlick he has right? Well…"

* * *

"Okay people, let's move we are open for business in 10 minutes, go, go, go!" Francis clapped his hands to urge people along.

"Gilbert, where is Lovino?" Francis asked.

"Huh? Oh, he's home with Feli, poor boy got stitches." Gilbert said.

"WHAT? He was our solo tonight. Oh mon Dieu, why is everyone getting sick and injured. Alfred can you take this one tonight?" Francis asked the man who was throwing on a black lather open sleeveless jacket on his bare chest. He wore leather pans that flared out a bit at the ends and a belt with a huge buckled that read USA.

"Can't, I'm hosting tonight, not performing." Alfred told the former stripper.

"Why aren't you hosting?" Gilbert asked Francis.

"I have to call that man about moving our act. Soon, I envision that we will have an empire of strip clubs. This is what we have worked hard for!" Francis patted the backs of the two men causing Alfred and Gilbert to cheer and high-five. Hell yeah it was!

"Well, that still doesn't solve our problem though, we don't have a solo. And that's not the worst part…" Francis sighed.

"What is then?" Alfred asked.

"Tonight was the solo for some bacheloret party."

"I'll do it!" Antonio offered.

"You can't; you're in the private rooms tonight." Francis reminded.

"FUCK."

"We'll pass." Alfred laughed with Gilbert.

Arthur walked in to see the argument over who should do it erupt. Alfred wanted to but he couldn't change in time. Francis couldn't he had to call someone. Antonio was in the privates tonight. Ludwig was in the group stripping, Gilbert was pole dancing, and Berwald was working the bar.

"H-Hello." Arthur spoke up.

He immediately regretted it.

Everyone exchanged knowing glances then stared at him with an almost scary smirk.

"Hey there Arthur! So, you haven't performed yet since you started working here! Well, there's a first time for everything man, and tonight's yours!" Alfred grinned.

"W-What? But I don't even know a routine yet!" Arthur gaped.

"Make it up! You did well for us. Besides, it's a bacheloret party! All you have to do is pick up the girl, swing her around, maybe dry hump her a bit, ect. You won't even have to strip; you'll already be in the g-string for this one! Not barley any dancing, just smile devilishly and sell it!" Alfred winked and gave a huge grin.

"Easy for you to say Stars and Strips." Arthur scowled.

"Look Todger, we're out of options here, it's you or that dead lady bug in the window seal over there, pick one!" Gilbert laughed.

"Girls like lady bugs." Arthur shrugged.

"Oh come one Officer, we don't have time for this, we have two minutes, please!" Alfred whined.

"Not until hell freezes over!"

"Come on Gilbert, he said until hell freezes over. I'll get my freeze ray gun and meet you at Justin Beiber's house in ten minutes." Alfred sighed and said. Both men fakely nodded with raised eyebrows and went to walk away before laughing. **(sorry JB fans, it's a joke don't kill me, I'm sorry!)**

"Justin Beiber, ha ha ha- SOD OFF!" Arthur snapped.

"1 minute people!" Roderich the music player yelled down.

"PLEASE!" Everyone kind of yelled in unison.

"FINE, fine I'll do it! Just play the song I want you to play." Arthur reluctantly said.

"Deal." Roderich said.

"Shit, I gotta go!" Alfred ran out to the sliding doors and walked out with the smoke lapping at his legs.

"Good evening ladies and welcome to your Ecstasy!" Alfred welcomed everyone and began opening statements. Statements Arthur didn't bother listening to. Great, he had no routine, was doing his first solo, and on top of this, had to wear a g-string. He knew that was coming, but he doubted Natalia would break another arm to save him.

Alfred ran backstage as Gilbert ran on in sliver boy shorts type wear.

"Woohoo! You ready man; you're on after Ludwig who is on after Gilbert out there!" Alfred sat next to Arthur who had himself on some large wooden crates, legs dangling over the side.

"not entirely." Arthur sighed.

"Oh! Right! G-string! Go put it on dude, hurry! But have on the trousers and hat so you can do what we are known for." Alfred said.

Arthur left without a word and came back, shirtless, wearing nothing but the trousers and the hat. And a whip.

"Where did you get that?" Alfred pointed.

"Oh this? It came with the costume; I just didn't feel the need to carry it around." Arthur shrugged.

"Well, that'll earn you big pointers." Alfred smiled.

"Can I ask you something Alfred?" Arthur looked at him.

"Sure dude, shoot."

"Do you really like doing this?" Arthur asked.

Alfred thought for a second. Wow, no one had really asked him that before…he was kind of shoved into this as a teen when he ran away from home and needed the cash. Did he? Hmm…

"I…I guess. I mean, it is kind of fun." And it was.

"Yes, I suppose. I've never gotten to do it before, but you know." Arthur said.

"You'll like it, don't worry dude." Alfred patted his bare back and then just kind of laid his hand there, not moving it.

Arthur decided to just ignore it, he'd move his hand.

Arthur eventually determined, no, he wasn't. He was actually slowly trailing his hand down Arthur's bare back. He was a littler more than halfway down when Arthur spoke up.

"Maybe you should take your hand off my back Alfred." Arthur simply said.

"Why? Do you feel uncomfortable?" Alfred smirked.

"Actually, yes, stop it, please." Arthur glared.

"But Arthur, are you telling me you don't like _this?"_ Alfred moved his hand to the back of Arthur's neck and trailed just his finger tips lightly and slowly down Arthur's back.

Arthur shuddered and tensed a bit as the fingers ran down his lower back…

"Hey guys, I just did awesome! I'm like, the best fucking pole dancer ever!" Gilbert smiled.

"You're bleeding." Alfred simply stated o the albino. He had removed his hand from Arthur's back as soon as the doors slide open.

"I know, my skin got- never mind. Ludwig, you're on." Gilbert said. Ludwig was a very muscled man. Arthur almost found it a bit unattractive, but the club tried to appeal to everyone's desires.

"Hey Arthur what's your song?" Alfred asked.

Remembering the song, Arthur decided on something he'd wanted to change all night.

"You have props right? Hats, stuff like that?" Arthur quickly asked.

"Uh, yeah, in that truck over there are some knick knacks, and hats are obviously on the hat rack." Alfred gestured to the left.

Arthur ran over to the area and out of sight.

"So Alfred, I saw you pulling your hand away when I walked in. Were you playing grab ass with the blonde?" Gilbert nudged him twice and winked.

"No! I was running my finger tips down his spine." Alfred gave a seductive smirk.

Arthur returned wearing a top hat instead of his police hat.

"Well that's new." Alfred said.

Ludwig walked back in and gave Arthur a look.

"I know it's my turn." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Not that Todger, the bacheloret you'll be entertaining tonight is a bit on the wide side. Hope you do well with heavy lifting." Ludwig patted his back as he walked to sit with the other dancers.

"Good luck!" Alfred called.

The track started playing and Alfred immediately recognized it: Circus. Except it was a male singing. Well, he hated to say it, but Arthur had a good taste in song choices. That explained that gay ass top hat! He was a magician.

Alfred, wanting to see what he was denied last time, jogged from behind the stage into the crowd, getting far enough in the back not to be seen observing. Arthur was on stage, the women in a chair to the side on him. He was dancing for a second before he gripped the fabrics of his trousers.

_"When I crack that whip everybody's gonna trip just like a circus..."_ The song sang.

"Excuse me!" A woman called behind Alfred. Instinctively he turned around. _FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK….._

Alfred, knowing his job, put on a sexy smile and looked her u and down, walking behind her, delicately running his fingers through her hair before moving it to the side ot whisper I her ear.

"Hey there darlin', come looking for a little Stars and Strips tonight? Cause' when I strp baby you will see stars…" He breathed out.

"Get away before I kill you." She glared.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that! Why else would you come?" He chuckled lightly as he took her hands and placed then on his bare chest.

"I came to look for Arthur Kirkland." She glared. Alfred immediately let go and went back to his normal stance. No one else would know him outside his stage name.

"Oh. Sorry, it's my job." He nodded.

"No it's fine…" She trailed.

"He's on stage actually." He said, leading her forward a bit. There she stopped and watched shaking her head. The man she knew her whole life had some girl wrapped around him and he was fake humping her in a god damn g-string…

"Want to talk to him after this?" Alfred asked, offering to take her backstage.

"No. I don't." She shook her head.

"Then why did you come here?" Alfred asked, sad that he couldn't really see Arthur with the girl in the way.

"Well, I was hoping this was all a joke." She nodded.

Arthur was strong be he wasn't perfect. He flipped the woman upside down so that her face was at his pelvis, but when he did that his back made a cracking noise and he winced, still trying to look as if he wasn't dying inside.

Alfred nodded, keeping a poker face.

"Well it is pretty funny."

**VERY IMPORTANT FOR TODAY**** A/N: Oh joy. Natalia knows. There will be a lot more plot development from here, it's not all just going to be stripping and flirting, so sorry if that's all you wanted, I like to have plots! :) This chapter sucked, I'm well aware, but I had to get it done, and I'm really starting to wonder if I should move forward with this story or not…what do you all think? Because if it's not worth it, I don't want to sit here wasting my time with ideas I could be using for other things. Thanks you for reading sirs! I love ya's! PLEASE review, especially for this chapter because of my previous uneasiness of whether the story is worth it or not. Seriously. Thx! :D **

**P.S. I maybe just in a bad mood tonight guys, it maybe great and I just don't see it...the song was Circus (Male Version) and is owned by Britney Spears**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So…I'm going to try to continue this. Special thanks to Lunar Iris for several things! Well um, I don't have much else to say…LLAMAS, anyway:**

"You did great! How is your back though?" Gilbert and the other dancers gathered around Arthur after his performance. He was quickly wrapping a towel around his waist that Gilbert had gotten for him, knowing his embarrassment.

"Thank you, and I'll be fine, it's just going to be sore for a few days is all…" Arthur said, rubbing his lower back.

"Well, if that didn't kill you her heels must have when they almost kicked you in the face." Berwald dully stated.

"I know the bleeding things could've put a gash in my head." Arthur chuckled.

Everyone looked up as the door to the room swung open and gave sighs of relief to see their host back. He would need to be back on stage soon, and they had wondered where he ran off to.

"Hey, um, Arthur?" Alfred gave him a worried look and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur stepped forward and everyone lost their smiles, because for once, Alfred wasn't grinning.

"There's, um, someone who wants to speak with you outside." Alfred pointed upwards to where the leveled ground would be.

"Who is it?" Arthur smirked thinking it was Lukas.

"You should probably just go." Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Um…okay, I'll be back guys, good luck with the show." Arthur waved as he ran to go upstairs. Everyone just kind of glanced at him then stared at Alfred wide eyed.

"What was that?" Antonio spoke up.

"Well, long story short dudes, someone's gonna get it…" Alfred clasped his hands behind his head.

* * *

Arthur pushed the boarded doors open and shut them again as he stepped out into the warm heat of the summer night, looking around. He squinted s he tried to get used to the lack of light. Suddenly he heard a catcall whistle.

"Huh?" He whipped around at see her leaning against the brick walls.

"So, do I pay to have your dick in my face before, during, or after you do it?" She asked, glaring daggers at him.

"N-Natalia?" Arthur more stated than asked.

"Don't 'Natalia' me! I can't believe you are doing this!" She loudly said, stepping closer to him.

"Doing what? Natalia it's not- ugh…" Arthur looked around then back at her.

"Not what?! First, this is illegal. Second, this is low, even for you Arthur, and third, do you want everyone to lose the respect you worked so hard to gain?!" She looked appalled.

"We've done illegal shit since the first day we met, and how much lower can I go? We live in the poorest part of town, we are hated by practically everyone, and we have Peter's gang on our backs 99% of the time! I can't get lower! And respect? What does this have to do with respect?!" Arthur frowned.

"Maybe, but this is the worst. All of you could go to jail. Do you know why we don't have male strip clubs in America? Because it's ridiculous first, and because-"

"Ridiculous? You're just a complete homophobe, you know that?" Arthur shot.

"I put up with you didn't I?" She shot back.

Ouch.

"Fine Natalia, I'm gay! I don't care if you know anymore, because since you 'put with me' for so long, you knew. And why does it matter to you so much if I do this or not?" Arthur could hear their voices echoing.

"I know you're gay. And it matters because I love you, and I don't want you to be hurt doing this! What if Peter found out Arthur? Then you would be putting yourself, those men, and Alfred in danger along with you." She growled.

"I love you too, don't you know that?! And screw Peter, he wont find out!"

"But what if he did? He would turn you into the police like that!" Natalia snapped her fingers on the word 'that'.

Arthur thought for a minute. He would…he and Peter had always been trying to bring each other to the ground since Arthur and his former gang had fought with him over drugs, turfs, and a lot of things for that matter. But when Arthur stopped his gang, which was hard, Peter wasn't about to give up. Natalia did have a good point…

"Are you listening?!" Natalia punched, like really punched, him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"A lot, this especially. I can't believe you would put yourself and them in danger like this. And us Arthur, what about us? You realize that with you not being around to be our head we've been getting a ton more shit from them? It hasn't been long, but look at this Arthur, my arm is broken!" She pointed to the cast incasing her arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't look at it like that…" Arthur now felt guilty again. He was putting them in danger, and he was putting his former gang in danger too.

"Well, now you have a way to look at it, you moron!" She hissed.

"How did you know about Alfred, he and I have barley spoken?" And it was true, they hadn't really.

"Lukas told me. You don't usually admit to EVER liking someone Arthur, that's a big deal for you, so it's the only thing I thought I could use to get this into your thick British skull!" She explained, pointing to his head.

Arthur stood there, silent. He wasn't sure how to respond to anything that was happening. His usual self would pick a fight, but he was a gentleman and would do no such thing with a girl, let alone Natalia. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and sighed.

"I'm sorry I punched you, it was uncalled for. I'm sorry to be screaming at you like this, but god damn it Arthur, use your brain for once! We all respected you, Lukas still does for some reason, but I think he's nuts! Would you have respect for me if the tables were turned? I'd hope not." She whispered, though he voice was cold.

Arthur still was at a loss for words. No, he wouldn't respect her if the tables were turned. He'd think she was a whore slut and would try to have nothing to do with her. But what's worse is that at least her doing it would be legal and Peter couldn't get them on it.

"Say something!" She begged.

"I…I don't know what to say Natalia. You're right, I'm sorry. But I also did this so that you and I could have a life! Remember? You and I were going to get money so we could live in an apartment together, live normal lives, like brother and sister! Did you forget that?" He asked.

"No Arthur, I didn't. But that's why we tried to get jobs, but the one you got put us all in a position we are having trouble getting out of! Look, I support you when you make a decision, I cry with you when they turn bad, but this is one I won't let you make." They were in each other's faces now, glowering.

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur slowly asked.

"Leave it. Leave it tonight. Get that damn g-string and towel off your body and put clothes on, you look like you just stepped out of the shower. Say goodbye to those men, and Alfred. Just let it go." She placed her hand on his bare chest and shook her head, looking up at him.

"I can't just do that you know…" Arthur said. He didn't really want to leave it…

"You're joking…after all of that, you're staying?" She stepped back.

"It would just be for a little longer Nat, its alrigh-"

"No! No it's not! You selfish litt- …you know what? Fine. Stay. Have fun with your new whore lifestyle. When we show up dead in the newspaper, blame yourself, not Peter." Natalia glared.

"Nat-"

"Bye." With this she ran off. When she was far enough away, Arthur could make out two other figures suddenly coming out and following along side her, all three silhouettes disappearing around a corner.

Arthur sighed and went back down quickly changing into his normal clothes, ready to just go home.

"Hey!" Alfred called.

Arthur whipped around.

"Y-Yes?" Arthur asked.

"Where are you going, are you okay?" Alfred asked, smiling.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Arthur admitted.

Alfred smiled comfortingly.

"Hey, um, wanna come over to my place?" Alfred asked. Arthur stared at him, wide eyed.

"Oh relax, we're just gonna go and talk." Alfred smirked.

"Um…okay. Yes, sure, let's go." Arthur nodded.

"Kay."

With this the two men trotted up the steps, waving goodbye to everyone as they did, Alfred not bothering to change.

"My car's over there." Alfred pointed to a black Toyota.

"It's nice." Arthur remarked.

"Oh thanks." Alfred said as they climbed in the car and began driving. It didn't take too long to get there, but the ride was silent none the less.

When they reached the apartment Alfred unlocked the door, kind of happy he was on the first floor, and let Arthur in. Both sat on the couch, awkwardly, but eventually the silence broke.

"So, what's on your mind?" Alfred asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Well, someone found out that I was doing this, and they hate me for it. It's just a lot, you know?" Arthur sighed.

"Well, it can't be that bad, it's not like you killed someone." Alfred chuckled.

"No, I'm just putting everyone in danger." Arthur mumbled unthinkingly.

"Danger, what danger?" Alfred asked, leaning over.

"W-What? I didn't say that." Arthur couldn't believe he had said that out loud. Damn it!

"Yes you did…wanna tell me what's really going on?" Alfred asked, suddenly going serious.

Arthur fought with himself. He couldn't tell him! No, he had heard him, he had to. No, lie…no…ugh! Blast you, just do it!

"Okay, but you'll have to hear me out." Arthur turned to face him more.

"I'm listening buddy." Alfred grinned.

"I used to run a gang. It consisted of me, my sister figure Natalia; she's the girl you talked to tonight, Terina, my best friend Lukas, and a few others. We had fights a lot with a local gang run by some weird psycho named Peter Kirkland, and no we're not related. We fought over normal gang things, turfs, drugs, stuff like that. Well, I worked hard to spilt my gang up. Some moved, some left, but we four stayed together. Peter won't leave us alone." Arthur paused to make sure Alfred was still listening. He was.

"In fact, Natalia's broken arm was caused by a fight she had between a girl named Elizasomething in Peter's current gang. We can't get him to stop, and he mostly has it out for me. Natalia was mad tonight because in doing this, illegal male stripping, in an illegal club, would put myself, and you all in danger of being arrested. Plus, in my absence, Peter and his gang are starting to become a problem for the three. So they are in danger too. That's done, but Peter can't find out I work at Ecstasy. That's why Natalia was mad, that's why I was going to leave." Arthur finished his little speech and looked to see what Alfred thought.

"Oh. Well, why don't you just turn Peter in to the po-po, they wouldn't know you were a gang, sounds like there's no evidence to say otherwise." Alfred shrugged.

"Because Peter knows I used to be in a gang and as if the police would listen to my sorry ass anyway. Alfred, I'm kind of the number one person on their 'Do Not Listen To' list." Arthur admitted.

"Why?"

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life Alfred, I can't change that. But because of that, I have a rough life. That's why I couldn't get a job, and why my doing this is bad." Arthur sighed again.

"I didn't know it was that bad…" Alfred put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it is. That's why….that's why I'm afraid to continue doing this." Arthur looked away, scowling.

"Then why do you?" Alfred questioned.

"I don't know. I like doing it. It pays well. I'm actually making friends." Arthur shrugged. That was lame, but it was true. He felt like one of them, and it was strange.

"Well, if it's this bad, maybe you should go." Alfred suggested. He didn't want him to leave though, not by a long shot.

"I think Natalia was over reacting, but if it comes to that, I will. What about you Alfred? May I ask you something?" Arthur cocked his head.

"Um, sure, shoot." Alfred nodded.

"Why did you get so offended when I said I wasn't as good as you? You almost killed me." Arthur chuckled but Alfred didn't.

"Well…Francis wanted to start this a few years back. I was still a teen, kinda still am. But I wasn't sure how 100% I was on helping him run a strip club. We did it anyway and we were a hit, ya' know? Especially me. I was taught to be the best damn stripper this side of New York! Ahaha…anyway, Francis started getting really into it and it was that I had to be the best. I started to feel like he didn't care about me anymore. I'm sure he does, but, I don't know…he girlfriend Joan died and he got really into anything that could distracted him after that. She died in a fire. So now he's all weird and shit about this strip club." Alfred shrugged.

"Well, friends come and go." Arthur tried to make it less of a deal than what it sounded like.

"He's my uncle." Alfred blankly stared off.

"Oh. Then yes, that's pretty bad." Arthur bit his lip.

"Ya' think? When you asked me if I liked doing this I felt bad not knowing how to answer. It was all I really knew. And I don't know if I like doing it. I kinda do, I mean, you have to admit its fun, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's what I got used to. But you made me kind of realize, maybe I don't…I don't know, I'll have a bit to think about it. I'm just glad I can finally say it dude, so thank you." Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"Of course. It's best we be honest with each other, I think. I'm glad you don't hate me for being in a gang and being this awful son of bitch that I am." Arthur smirked.

"You're only a son of a bitch if you think you are. And no, I'd never hate you! Never. Sorry for being kind of a douche back at the club…seriously. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Alfred said, regarding the back thing. Oh yes he did, but he wouldn't admit that now.

"It's fine. I didn't hate it. You're still a wanker though." Arthur added shoving him playfully before just kind of staring at the ground.

He suddenly felt warmth all around him and was held in a tight, spine cracking grip. Alfred was hugging him. Arthur sighed before hugging back. They stayed like that for who knows how long until Alfred let go and just smiled at the messy haired blonde sitting next to him.

_Rinnng rinng…_

"Yellow?" Alfred answered snickering. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah sure, we'll be down there ASAP. See ya!" Alfred hung up and stood.

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur stood too.

"Francis wants us down there, like, right now." Alfred simply said.

"Let's get going then, did he say why?" Arthur stood, following Alfred.

"Nope, but it sounded urgent. He's calling everyone. STRIPPERS UNITE!" Alfred yelled, throwing his fist in the air.

Arthur shook his head.

"You are such an idiot."

**A/N: OMG YAY! I'm finally coming out of my funk and I think I got this! I'm totally continuing this, yes! Go team! Thanks to everyone who is reading! Please review guys, you have no idea how much it helps. It gives me confidence in my writing as well as helps me. Thanks to those who regularly are by the way, you all rock. Thanks sirs, til' next time! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okie dokie this is making an excellent turn, I'm happy! Now, the real question is: Will Lukas, Terina, or Natalia ever talk to him? I don't know. Anyway lets do this thing!:**

The warm breeze blew their hair as they ran back to their for-now-home, not speaking a word.

"I'm breaking the silence!" Lukas panted as they continued running.

"Says the man who never speaks!" Terina breathed.

"Would you two shut up?!" Natalia asked as they slowed down to turn.

"Where is Arthur, Natalia? Why can't he stay with us?" Lukas asked.

"He chooses that damn whore house, not us!" She growled.

"Are you sure you didn't just over react? I mean, Arthur's kind of an idiot at times and he may not have meant what he said…" Terina reminded them of Arthur's somewhat temperamental attitude.

"I'm very sure, he knew what this would cause, and looks what's happened." Natalia sighed as they stopped running, taking a break.

"Lukas why didn't you tell us?" Terina asked.

"I didn't think it was THAT big a deal." Lukas glared.

"Well, news flash, it is." Natalia hissed.

"I know that now, god…But I still think you are no better than him if you have us up and leave and then, if he does decide to come back, he is left with an empty shack and memories of you bitching at him!" Lukas spoke up.

"Excuse me for caring about our lives, our safety you horse's ass!" Natalia yelled.

"Please don't fight!" Terina may have been part of this, but violence and her name didn't belong in the same sentence.

"We're not fighting!" They both screamed in unison as they glowered in each other's faces.

"Look, I know you both love Arthur, and want what's best for him, but the best we can do right now is get the heck out of here before something happens! We can go back for Arthur later." Terina stepped between them.

"I can't believe you're on his side!" Natalia shrieked.

"I can't believe a lot of things that are going on right now. I also can't believe you were so much of a bitch about him being gay!" Lukas snarled.

"Arthur's gay?" Terina raised an eyebrow.

"How did you not know, the man cooks muffins and shit!" Lukas said.

"Yes, but most gay guys can cook muffins and shit without setting them on fire! The damn oven wasn't even on Lukas, come on!" Terina rolled her eyes.

"Back to the previous subject please!" Natalia crossed her arms.

"Look, we just need to go. I'll go find Arthur when-"

There was a noise as the lights of the deserted street flashed on.

"Peter!" Natalia cried.

"Get off the street, get off the street, get off the street, get off the street!" Lukas quickly urged, grabbing the two girls and pushing them along.

"Fuck you Arthur." Natalia said under her breath as Lukas pushed the two girls underneath a car, running to a dumpster himself and jumping in.

There were footsteps and muffled conversation between familiar voices, one male one female that stayed for a long time, too long for the three's liking.

Terina thought a lot of this was stupid. Peter was stupid. Really, if you want to sneak up on someone don't flash up the whole freaking street so that they know you're coming. It's like yelling "attack" when your about 20 feet away.

Eventually though, the voices faded, and Natalia was the first to crawl out from underneath the car.

"Okay, we're clear, the lights flashed back off." She softly said.

"Ouch!" She heard.

"Terina, sweetie, come out and then stand up." Natalia facepalmed.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry." She giggled.

The two girls jogged over to the dumpster and knocked. Lukas popped his head out.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes, are you? How was it in there?" Terina asked, flicking a cockroach off his shoulder.

"Considering I had two gloves on when I jumped in and now I only have one, it can't be good." He held up his bare hand and jumped out.

"That was close." Natalia huffed.

Lukas nodded.

"Very, now let's get moving."

* * *

Arthur and Alfred dashed down the stairs into the rehearsal room where chairs were set up, everyone in one but them.

"What is it, what's going on?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe if you'd gotten here sooner we all could have known." Gilbert chuckled.

Both men sat quickly and looked up at Francis who practically skipped into the damn room.

"I've never seen him skip before, he must be high." Alfred jokingly whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Welcome everyone! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles! (Translation: I have great news!) We have worked very hard gentlemen, every last one of us. And all we have wanted is to work our way to the top! We maybe strippers, but what we do is a profession! Now, who is ready for my exciting announcement?" Francis clapped his hand's together.

"That wasn't it? Cause' up until that point I've never heard of what we do being called a 'profession' Ahaha…" Alfred smirked, receiving one back from his Uncle.

"Well, I'll just say it. Our act is being moved to Miami!" Francis yelled.

There was a pause before everyone jumped up and cheered, hugging, high-fiving, kissing if your boyfriend happened to be in the room. Arthur was confused.

"I-I'm sorry why is this such a big deal?" Arthur whispered to Alfred, who wasn't cheering as much as he should have been.

"Francis has been trying to get our act moved there for years." Alfred grinned.

"Why?"

"It's legal." Alfred nodded.

"Oh my, it is? That's fantastic Alfred, that's-" Arthur cut himself off. That's…horrible…

"You'll love it Arthur, you can room with me and everything!" Alfred hugged the man close but Arthur barley noticed, his mind was a blank.

"Arthur? Dude what's wrong?" Alfred felt his smile faltering.

Arthur couldn't do this…he couldn't move to Miami with the act, with them, with Alfred…he couldn't. He had a family here, Lukas, Natalia, and Terina! But no, they hated him, they left him, he had seen it with his own eyes. No, he couldn't leave, he couldn't! Peter would find them, he would. And when he did, he'd want revenge for everything they had ever out beat him on. No, he wouln-

"ARTHUR!" Arthur was snapped form his train of thought as his name was yelled.

He looked up to meet beautiful sapphires.

"A-Alfred." He whispered.

"Yeah, who else silly? Aren't you excited? Why do look all depressed?" Alfred asked, looking concerned.

"Alfred, can we talk a sec?" Arthur had to tell him.

"Sure. Be right back dudes!" Alfred said, pulling Arthur along with him.

"Oh, does Arthur want you to fuck him?!" Gilbert yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, he does, I can't say no, he's already got a hard on, so I'll be back, wish us luck!" Alfred joked, causing him to me smacked in the head by Arthur.

When they made it to the ground, Alfred crossed his arms.

"So, what's up?" He asked grinning.

"I can't go to Miami with you, I can't do this." Arthur said.

Alfred seemed stunned and was silent for a moment.

"W-What?" He gave a nervous chuckled.

"I can't go to Miami. I can't do this anymore, be a stripper, and work with you, no. I really screwed up Alfred, and I'll only make it worse if I leave…" Arthur shook his head.

"If this is so bad, why the hell did you come back in the first place? They left you Arthur. I'm assuming they did, or else you would have left when Natalia talked to you. But no, you marched back down and went with me to my place, which was the exact opposite of any way you could have helped them." Alfred gave a 'you're-joking-right?' look.

"I wanted to stay, but I won't go to Miami. I'll stay until then, or I'll try to. I don't know Alfred, I want to stay but- ugh I can't put it into words." Arthur ran frustrated hands through his messy blonde locks.

"This isn't about the job anymore. Why do you want to stay so badly?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I like the job, I, sadly, like doing what you all do. I like how we're a family there. I like getting to be with the new company I've made, and for once no one is snapping at my heels or trying to kill me. Plus, I got meet you." Arthur softly said.

Alfred raised both eyebrows at the last part, where he had just been nodding slowly.

"N-Not that I like you or anything; I was just saying that because you're here!" Arthur snapped.

"Yeah, whatever works for you, but Arthur you need to make up your mind. We only have two weeks. In that time, you need to either stay with us, or get your ass out of here before you get a rude wake up call. I hope it doesn't come to that. Text me later, okay? I'm going to go celebrate. You should go home and think about this." Alfred walked up and hugged him again.

Arthur hugged back and sighed when he was released.

"Okay. I'll text. Bye Alfred." Arthur nodded to him.

"See ya' soon buddy." Alfred gave a small smile before running back down.

Arthur walked home slowly, mindlessly. For the first time in his life, Arthur felt his heart torn in two ways. One half wanted to go be with Natalia, Lukas, and Terina, continue his life the way it used to be. Another part didn't want to go back to that. 2 weeks….2 bloody weeks…

* * *

Peter stared down form a building above. Who was that man Arthur was talking to? What the fuck what with that damn boarded up door thing? Was Arthur not with his group anymore?

"What should we do?" Elizabeta asked next to him.

"Hmf. Well, he seems to be leaving his group defenseless." Peter said.

"I know, did you see me beat the hell out of that one chick from Belarus the other day?" Elizabeta chuckled.

"No, I didn't. How did that go?" Peter asked.

"Fair enough, she broke my finger, I broke her arm. Easy as pie! But still, if we go ahead and ambush them now, we could just kill em' and get it over with." She said casually.

"Eliza, if we do that, then we have Arthur on our backs, and the cops because of him." HE glared.

"Not really. They actually might think he did it. And we'd shoot em' long range stupid, what did you think we were going to do, choke them to death and get our finger prints all over this mess? I don't think so. Plus, this is the bad part, maybe the worst part, of New York. No one cares what happens down this way, especially the cops. None of the buggers have families either, so that just makes it ten times easier!" Eliza explained.

"You make excellent points, girl. Maybe we can go through with this. But I want that damn blonde brit dead too, not just his group, and that's seeming to be hard with him not being around anymore. I wish you'd told me about his absence sooner." Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever are we doing this shit or not?" She said, getting bored.

"Yup, this is shit of which we will do. Let's go."

**A/N: Whoa, people gonna get shot?! What the fuck was I thinking? Well, this will be an interesting two weeks. Please review guys! This story I may begin rushing just to finish it, cause I don't like backing down on hard things, but this is a pre-warning if I rush. I'm going to at east try to get to 15 chapters, but if I cant, I'm sorry. I just cant find much else to put in this story and…well, you all know how it is when your just completely out of ideas. It sucks. –le sigh- Anyway, please review sirs, thanks to those who are! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well. We need help fast, because Peter, I can see gears turning in his little annoying ass head. It's my own story and I hate him….tsk tsk. Anyhow:**

Arthur picked up his phone as it buzzed on the cheap kitchen counters of his house.

**Alfred: Hey U ok?**

It was Alfred.

**Arthur: Im fine. Kind of depressed, unsure.**

**Alfred: well get sure, how r ur friends?**

**Arthur: I don't know.**

**Alfred: Go find out.**

**Arthur: Come with me?**

**Alfred: …**

**Arthur: nevermind.**

**Alfred: outside ur place 10 minutes. LETS DO THIS THING! :D**

Arthur sighed. What an idiot. Well, it couldn't be too bad, Peter didn't know he worked there yet, they should be okay. Damn, Natalia was going to be pissed…there had to be some way to apologize…and Alfred's being there wouldn't help.

Well, there was no need to worry over this now; he had to try to look a little decent if he was going to introduce Alfred to his kind-of-not-really-family. With his happy-go-lucky attitude, maybe it would lighten the mood.

_HONK HONK!_

Arthur nearly fell out of his seat with the loud noise disrupting his thoughts, but knowing only one person it could be, he ran out to stare at the familiar car in front of his house.

"Get in Briton, we're going adventuring!" Alfred yelled form the rolled down window.

Arthur climbed in and buckled up, sighing contently. Maybe everything would be okay.

"You don't have to come you know, I was joking." Arthur smirked.

"Well I wasn't, I'm going with you! And you'll like it." Alfred matter of factly said.

"How do you know that?" Arthur crossed his arms.

"You like being with me Artie, don't deny that." Alfred winked.

"Did you just wink at me?" Arthur frowned._ No, the question is, why am I even asking?_

"Yes I did." Alfred raised his eyebrows slightly, the glare of his glasses hiding his blue eyes.

"You are far too confident you know? And such a charmer with the women." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I don't do too bad with the guys either babe." Alfred smirked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Just drive, and don't call me babe." Arthur said, though he could feel himself blushing, happy it was night time. It seemed to always be night here, as if day didn't exist, and for all they cared, it may not of.

"What, you don't like it? What about hottie?" Alfred pouted.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Arthur glared.

"No, you're not, you're a guy."

"Then I'm also not your boyfriend. I also didn't know you were gay." Arthur said, kind of hinting that he wanted to know.

"Gay? What on earth do you speak of Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred gave an exaggerated shocked look and tried his best at a British accent.

"Baby I don't know, but trust me dude, it may have something to do with the fact you've given me all these pet names." Arthur tried to use an American accent as he purposely put one foot on the dash and leaned in an awkward way, pretending to look lazy and cool.

"You suck at being American. We put both feet on the dashboard." Alfred laughed, pushing his foot off. With this Arthur sat back up straight.

"So where am I going?" Alfred asked.

"Okay, keep going down this road and make a left at that stop sign right there. I forgot you didn't know where to go, sorry." Arthur said.

"It's fine, no biggy." Alfred said.

"I mean, I wasn't apologizing because I wanted to, I just felt obligated!" Arthur snapped.

"I wish there was a word for people like you." Alfred chuckled.

"Whatever Al." Arthur looked out the side window.

Soon they were at the end of the road and Alfred turned down the street, slowing down.

"There, that's it!" Arthur said, pointing to an old wooden house. Odd, you don't see many of those. But then again they were on the boarder line of city and suburb, so not many things were too shocking in this bad part of town.

"Looks nice." Alfred simply said.

"It was. Looks like the lights are on, let's go." Arthur said.

They two ran up to the door and Arthur knocked almost frantically.

"Guy's I know you're in there, open up!" Arthur growled.

With this the door opened just a crack and one dull blue wide eye could be seen looking up at them as the man crouched.

"Lukas!" Arthur grinned. Alfred was mildly shocked. First time he'd seen that type of smile.

"Holy fucking shit you're back! You're back! You're back and- who the hell is that?" Lukas stared at Alfred for a minute then he remembered.

"Oh right! You're his boyfriend. Hey Alfred." Lukas waved.

"I'm guessin' that's Lukas?" Alfred smiled, letting the boyfriend thing be left alone. He didn't mind the sound of it.

"Yup, and you're not my boyfriend." Arthur reminded.

"Hey bro sup?" Alfred smiled as the two walked in, ignoring Arthur's last statement.

"Where is Terina and Natali-" Arthur was cut off.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Natalia asked, glaring.

"Hey Natalia, nice to see you again too." Alfred nervously said, backing up to the wall.

"Arthur, why the fuck did you come back?" Natalia hissed, ignoring Al.

"Why didn't you leave?" He shot back. Excellent point.

"Quit arguing or so help me god this damn pie is going to be shoved so far up your ass that- oh. We have company." Terina bit her lip as she noticed Alfred and lowered the pastry she was about to beat them with.

"Hi." Alfred softly said. Yeah…maybe this was a bad idea.

"We didn't leave because we weren't leaving without Lukas who wasn't leaving without you." Natalia sighed.

"Wow…thank you Lukas." Arthur stared at the man who now looked more serious again.

"Peter is looking for us. He was searching the streets and we barley avoided him." Terina said.

"I lost my glove, that was a damn awesome glove, someone's gonna pay!" Lukas shouted.

"Whoa, wait. Peter the guy you were talking about?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Yes, that's him. He's the reason for that." Arthur pointed to Natalia.

"It's really sad when you're referred to as 'that'." Lukas sighed.

"I meant her arm you asshat." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"When did he get a car?" Elizabeta asked Peter who stood next to her behind a dumpster near the shack where a car had just pulled up.

"He didn't there's someone with him." Peter said, peering over to see Arthur getting out on the passenger side, the driver a tall good looking young man.

"Wow, he's hot…" Elizabeta nodded.

"A boyfriend perhaps?" Peter asked.

"Eh, doubt it; no one would be with Arthur. Either way, I can kill them now if that's what you prefer. Easier, you know?" She held her gun up.

"Don't get too excited, we still need to figure some things out, like who the hell Mr. Hot is and why the fuck he'd even know Arthur and that group…wait…" Peter almost laughed.

"You think they started another gang? That's the most unlikely thing I've heard in my life. Now come on, this talk is as cheap as that damn shack, now let us take them out." Eliza frowned.

"No not that, I recognize that man. He was the one talking to him a night ago, remember? When we were watching them?" Peter reminded her.

"Oh right! Maybe that is his lover…well; I know who I'll be taking out first!" Eliza grinned wickedly.

"Feel free. But I think it's fair that we warn them. Either they get the hell out of here, or we'll make them leave." Peter grinned too.

"The town?"

"No their life, the town would be too easy. Now what's a good way to warn someone of something…hey, you got a pen and paper?" Peter asked.

"What do you think I am a weirdo? Of course I've got pen and paper, here." She handed it over.

"What are you doing, writing a love letter?" She snickered.

"Put a damn sock in it. Here, take this and give me your gun." Peter held his hand out.

"What are you going to do?" She hesitantly handed him her gun.

Peter merely gave her a sweet smile.

"Like I said…send a warning."

* * *

"Miami? Arthur you can't go to Miami." Lukas scowled.

"I don't plan to." Arthur responded.

Alfred gave a small shocked noise and shot him a hurt look, but then tried his best to look normal again as he chatted with Natalia.

"Alfred, can I have a word?" Natalia asked, pulling him into a corner.

"Sure, what is it?" He smiled.

"You want to know why this is as important as it is. Why Arthur doesn't want to fight so much, the way we do?" Natalia asked.

"Um, okay." He shrugged.

"His brother Allistor was killed by Peter's gang in one of the fights. It was an accident, we don't speak of it, but this is why he cares so much. Why we care so much. Now shut up and think for a second, that we might be better for him than you." She calmly explained.

"I didn't know that." He simply said, taking it in.

"Because it happened 3 years ago and he won't ever tell you, that's why I did." She said.

"Um, everyone?" Arthur quietly said.

"No way Arthur, I will not be force fed your fucking scones!" Lukas laughed.

"Everyone…." He tried again

"Try them damn it!" Terina chuckled.

"EVERYONE!" Arthur yelled.

And everybody stopped, looking at her.

"I don't know why but I think we should leave…" Arthur softly said.

"Ugh, Arthur thinks he knows magic therefore he thinks he can 'sense' when bad shit is about to happen." Lukas chuckled.

"Artie you really are something." Alfred patted him on the back.

"Guy's I'm serious!" Arthur pleaded.

"Relax Arthur, you're just paranoid." Natalia crossed her arms and looked away boredly.

Then there was a silence.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Everyone hit the floors as the glass broke through the windows and the gun shots sounded.

"What do we do?!" Alfred yelled.

"I don't know!" Terina yelled back, crying.

Alfred found Arthur laying as close to the floor as he could and he crawled over, laying on top of him.

"What the fuck are you doing you bleeding wanker?!" Arthur yelled, feeling himself want to cry as the gun shot's continued, somehow missing them but not the glass that exploded into their faces and onto the wooden floor.

"Making sure you don't get shot you stupid fuck!" Alfred screamed in his ear.

Then there was a sound of glass breaking through a window that was louder than any other and after that everything froze. The guns shots stopped, the glass breaking stopped, the feeling of any safety between the five stopped, along with their hearts.

Natalia looked over to Terina who laid next to her, sobbing softly into the floor, then to her right when Alfred ad himself arched over Arthur, his skin pale.

"I think it's okay…" Lukas said and hesitantly stood.

"Lukas, stay down!" Arthur ordered.

"It's okay Arthur." Natalia said, also standing.

Slowly, Alfred stood, getting off of Arthur. Terina stood next to him and wrapped her arms around him, tears a steady flow down her cheeks now. Alfred, unsure of what to do just held her, stoking her hair softly. Arthur stood next and hugged Natalia and Lukas, then Terina and Alfred together.

"What was that loud crash at the end?" Arthur asked, letting go of them and standing back next to Natalia.

"They were shooting guns at us you idiot!" Natalia pushed him away.

"No, he's right…(sniff) there was a (gasp) louder crash from that window over there." Terina cried, pointing to the window closest to Arthur.

Arthur walked over and stared at the broken glass. Amongst the shiney material there was a brink with a paper tied around it.

"What the fuck is that?" Alfred asked, still holding Terina who was calming down.

"'Arthur, how'd you like our show? We worked hard. I hope we didn't accidentally hit one of you all, I'll send my regards. Now, we will give you exactly 3 days to get your asses out of the city or we'll get your asses into the morgue, deal? Signed Peter Kirkland.'" Arthur read aloud, his voice sounding a bit shaky near the end.

"Oh crap!" Alfred shrieked, letting go of Terina, who had turned her fear to anger.

"What do we do now?" She asked asked.

"Well we can't do much of anything, we have guns but they out number, what, the four of us? Against how many of them, like 10? We're screwed." Lukas sat, his hands covering his face.

Alfred thought this over for a second.

"Wait…" He finally said, a grin growing to his face.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Dudes, I have a plan!" Alfred jumped in the air, beaming.

"As I said, we're screwed…" Lukas groaned.

**A/N: Damn Peter, you scary. Shooting our friends like that, bloody hell! Well, shit just got real. What do you all think Alfred's plan is? Please review and tell me, as well as your opinion on the chapter! Thank you to those that are reviewing, you all are seriously helping me gain confidence to do this thing! Love you all sirs, til' next chapter, cherrio!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Imagine what happens when I'm just all alone in our boring small house. Usually I'll just sleep but I have shit to do, so this story gets moving along, that's what happens. I love how you all are guessing like if Alfred will take them to Miami with them, or if that's a valid point but it'll take convincing (Natalia), ect. Thank you all guys, you will find out:**

"Well what do you think?!" Alfred asked, looking pretty confident.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Natalia scowled.

"Don't listen to her; it's her time of the month." Lukas shook his head and rolled his eyes after getting an apologetic nod from Alfred who then laughed when he had the holy hell beaten out of him.

"Phew, now that that's taken care of! No we're not doing that." Natalia said, pinning Lukas to the wall.

"Why not Nat? It's...ah!...A good plan in my eyes…ouch, stop pinning me!" Lukas winced.

"Natalia let him down." Arthur said.

"I think it's a good plan for sure but…um…Alfred I think Natalia means it's you who's the dumbest ever, not so much the plan. Under different circumstances you're brilliant. But under this circumstance? You're being stupid." Terina gave him a worried look.

"I'm not being stupid! It could work." Alfred said.

"Oh, diffidently, all of us die, go team!" Arthur cheered sarcastically.

"We wouldn't die. Can we go over the plan one more time to make sure I heard you right?" Natalia asked, everyone facing Alfred.

"Kay! So, I have a lot of friends where I work and I know of few of em' know how to kick ass! Ludwig used to be in the military for God's sake! Maybe I could get a few guys to come down here on the third day and we all fight to get you your independence!" Alfred cheered.

"You do realize either someone's getting murdered, or you're murdering someone, right?" Natalia asked, glaring.

"If it comes to that, but hopefully it won't because you said there was ten of them, right?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Alfred, seriously, you're not thinking this through…" Arthur warned.

"Ugh, yes I am Iggy, god!" Alfred crossed his arms.

"Where did he get Iggy?" Terina whispered to Lukas who just shrugged.

"Alfred, you should at least ask these people you're putting in grave danger you know." Arthur said, though he was joking.

Alfred pulled out his phone with an "oh really?" look on his expressions as he punched a number in.

"_Ja?" _A voice came through.

"Oh my god, hi! So, dude, I have a question and feel free to say no…" Alfred hesitated.

"_No I will not fuck your brother later because I'm doing it right now Kesesese!"_

"First, I'm going to kill you if what I ask of you doesn't. And second, Gil, do you know anything about fighting gang people, cause' I don't." Alfred asked.

"_Well, they probably have guns and other shit. Are you in a gang? I wanna be in it with you!"_ Gilbert whined.

"No way dude! I'm going to be fighting for a former one though. You know Arthur? He used to be in one but now these guys are after him. We can't leave a fellow stripper hanging Gil, you know that! Like that time we went to Berwald's boring ass wedding."

"_You're fighting people without me?! Like hell, I'm calling Antonito and Francis, this shit's getting done!"_ Gilbert happily obliged.

"But dude, you could, you know, die and stuff." Alfred bluntly stated.

"_Dude, I work at an illegal male strip club, I don't have a girlfriend, and I live with my brother, aside from not having a car, which is weird as fuck. I think I'm cool saying 'peace' if it comes to that, we all are_." Gilbert laughed.

"Excellent point Gilbert, meet me at the rehearsal room tomorrow at none with the people we got to actually come and we'll get this down pat!" Alfred smiled.

"_Ja, that sounds awesome! See you best friend, I'm awesome! Bye from the Awesome Me!" _With that he hung up.

"He's suck a dork. You guys have to come tomorrow, but I hope none of you are claustrophobic because our club can be like way far underground." Alfred gestured to the floors.

"Your brain is way far underground! You realize what you are getting yourself into?!" Arthur yelled.

"Yes Artie, I do, now stop throwing a temper tantrum about it. For now, I will try to be one of you! A hero never turns down helping people in need!" Alfred gave a thumbs up.

There was a silence before Lukas started laughing.

"Ahhh…Arthur where the fuck do you find these people, I need one!" He laughed.

* * *

"Okay, I think they got the warning. Three days huh? You're an impatient bugger." Elizabeta said.

"Yeah, maybe but it's still enough time to high tail it out of here. And if not?" Peter looked over to a South Korean member of his gang whose name was Im.

"We shoot them dead!" He excitedly said, holding up his gun.

"I have a question; do you think the new hot guy will pose a threat?" Elizabeta asked, flipping a frying pan in her hand. She'd been thinking about what he and Arthur could be doing to each other in privacy and it had caused a lot of nosebleeds! What a shame…

"I doubt it, with that goofy smile, nah. He'll be dead first and I think that'll throw Arthur into some misery. I'm wicked good at that sort of thing!" Peter placed his feet up on the desk.

"Making people miserable?" Im asked.

"Totally." Peter chuckled.

"Do you think we're taking this too far? I mean…they aren't a gang anymore…" Eliza softly said. Peter growled.

"You're joking, right Eliza?" He coldly asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, not funny." She hesitated, leaving the room quickly.

"She's such a waste. Im, get everyone ready we have to go over the plan." Peter waved him off.

* * *

"I wonder who the fuck do you expect to show up for some loners like-" Natalia stopped looking at eyes hat stared back at her in the rehearsal room Alfred had dragged them to the next day, pretty early for that matter.

"Hola senorita!" Antonio waved.

"We're ready to kick some ass Alfred!" Gilbert said, hugging his best friend.

"Bloody hell…you all would really help us? You barley even know us…" Arthur was amazed.

"So? You're one of us, we'll help. Plus, we like a good fight." Gilbert smirked.

"M…Mathias?!" Lukas gaped.

"Oh my god, Lukas! Get over here!" He yelled hugging the man.

"So you two, like, know each other?" Feliks asked.

"Not horribly well but it has been a while." Mathias chuckled.

"Okay, everyone, that's Natalia, Terina, Lukas, and you know Blondie." Alfred laughed.

Arthur noticed a few of the guys eyeing Terina's chest.

"STOP STARING." He mouthed behind her. Everyone nodded once and did.

"Okay, who's here? Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, of course yall' made it. Lovino, Feliks, Mathias, Roderich, and Ludwig. Perfect! That's almost everyone." Alfred nodded. A few hadn't come, but that's okay.

Arthur looked at these men, the men that came even though they hadn't known his but a week maybe more…now his heart really was torn.

"Okie dokie! So, here's the plan…"

* * *

"Oh that is rich!" Im said, running home to tell Peter what he had seen following Arthur and that group. They had walked into that damn strip joint! They had to have something to do with it too, it was daytime, not night, and so it wasn't like they were just dropping in. Plus, that same guy who was with them last night had been leading them, holding Arthur's hand along the way.

"You're sure?" Peter asked, skeptical. Arthur was many things, but a stripper, along with the rest of that group? No…

"I promise, I saw it." Im said.

"If it's true we could easily avoid the fight and get the cops involved." Eliza said.

"And when they come here to talk to us, who should point out the thing of cocaine over there in that corner, me or you? Oh! Maybe we should draw straws." Peter narrowed his eyes.

"…Not it." Im softly said.

"Look, we can't call the cops, which would only put ourselves at risk." Peter glared.

"But if we don't, then we have to go in and fight these crazy ass people, wasting time and bullets do to so, when we could just have them locked away in jail. Then we'd never have to deal with them again." Eliza countered.

"We outnumber them by 6. Well, maybe 5 depending on if that tall blonde that I can only guess is Arthur's boyfriend, decides to fight too. Either way, a number difference, we are still stronger. What are they gonna do, build better defense in a day?" Peter laughed.

* * *

"Okay defense, we only have like a day, but I think we can do this." Alfred grinned.

Alfred had just finished a huge speech and explanation of what they were going to do, and everyone was chatting amongst themselves, trying to understand.

"Hey, Alfred, a word over there please?" Arthur gestured to the hall.

"Sure." Alfred followed him until they were farther down the hall than expected, away form the noises.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled slightly.

"Nah its cool, I would have helped fight regar-"

"Not that. Well, yes that, but I meant when you laid over me when the guns started firing. You could've died Alfred, trying to save me, why did you do that?" Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know. People do really stupid shit when they care about a person, huh?" Alfred blushed and stared off to the side.

"I guess so." Arthur said.

Alfred looked to him and blue met green. He was so gonna kill himself later for this!

Alfred leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arthur's, moving one hand to rest on his back. Arthur widened his eyes at first but then relaxed; wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck. Alfred couldn't stop from pulling away to grin widely, looking at Arthur's blushing face. It was so cute…

"You have no idea, how much I've wanted to do that…" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Well good, you're going to get to do it again." Arthur said kissing Alfred again, bringing his hands up to tangle into Alfred's hair. Alfred smiled into the kiss and moved to have Arthur resting his back against the wall, his hands running up and down Arthur's sides, not caring whether or not it wrinkled his shirt. Arthur felt Alfred's tongue slide over his bottom lip before he let him in, loving his taste. Oddly enough, it reminded him of hamburgers. How odd yet intoxicating…

"Mmm…" Arthur moaned softly, Alfred wanting to hear more of those sounds.

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were all peering down the hall, watching the two men kiss and then slide down the wall, making out.

"They do know we're all watching them right? Those bastards." Lovino said. The three whipped around an noticed everyone was watching.

Lukas sat there with a "eh, what the hell" look and whipped his phone out, eyes never leaving the two as he slammed his finger on a button then looked down to save the picture before putting it away.

Arthur leaned his neck over and Alfred kissed it then opened his eyes to see everyone watching them with somewhat perverted expressions.

"Alfred, stop." Arthur said.

"Why babe, I- OH SHIT!" Alfred yelled, practically slamming his own back into the wall across the hall.

"You uh…having fun over there?" Antonio yelled down.

"Uh…we were, yeah." Alfred said.

"How long have you all been there" Arthur asked.

"Since his hands slid up your shirt." Roderich called down.

"Oh. Well, um…we're coming, go on." Arthur said, everyone going back to the rehearsal room, shrugging.

Both men stood and began walking back.

"It's okay, we'll just pick up where we left off after we win that fight." Alfred said, kissing his head one last time before the two waltzed back into the room, still receiving giggles.

**A/N: So, that was the plan. Looks like someones gonna get their ass kicked and it's probably going to be who? Exactly. And oh yay! Next chapter I finally get to right the sex scene for this story. It's about time, geesh. Please review! Love you sirs, cherrio!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so it is now the third day, lets get prepared! Btw, the smut I promised may not be until next chapter, it depends how this goes down. Okie dokie, lets keep rolling:**

Arthur reloaded his gun and looked around to his friends.

"I got my bat!" Terina said, holding up her sticker covered metal bat. How ironic…

"Good to know. Lukas are you ready?" Arthur turned and asked.

"Yes! I'll kill them all, with my face!" Lukas smiled.

"That's lovely but here, try this instead it's more effective." Arthur narrowed his eyes and handed Lukas a knife.

"Ugh, fine, if you want to take the fun out of it." Lukas huffed.

"They should be here any minute now, where are they?" Natalia asked, playing with her own gun.

"They'll be here soon; Alfred wouldn't bail on us guys, I promise." Arthur assured.

"Can we have code names?" Lukas asked.

"Wha- no, no we may not." Natalia glared.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Alfred!" Arthur said, opening the door to the men that were to help them.

Alfred walked in wearing his bomber jacket and a tan tee shirt under it, a gun in his hand.

"Where are the Bad Touch Trio?" Roderich suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry, the who?" Terina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, they wanted a group code name so Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio called themselves the Bad Touch Trio. Feliks is Pony, Roderich is Mozart, and I'm the Hero!" Alfred winked.

"Don't be an ass; we're all helping you bastard!" Lovino hissed.

Alfred pointed to Lovino, eyes narrowed.

"That's Bitch that Complained the Whole Car Ride."

"I'm going to kill you." Lovino whispered.

"See!? They get code names!" Lukas whined.

"What code name do you want for fucks sake?!" Arthur yelled.

"Big Brother." Lukas smiled.

"Why?"

"I don't know, now say it!" Lukas frowned.

"I don't want to, I don't even understand why we are wasting time with this, what are we, five?" Arthur scowled.

"Stop procrastinating, now shut up and say my name..." Lukas smirked.

"HEY!" A vice yelled from the front door. There stood Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, Gilbert with a pipe slung over his shoulder.

"We're here to drink wine and fuck shit up, and we're all out of wine." Gilbert coolly said.

"Oh mon Dieu are we really?!" Francis asked.

"You ruined our cool entrance!" Antonio shouted.

"Ugh, can we please get back on track?!" Natalia screamed.

And everybody stopped.

"Thank you. Now, Peter and his pets will be here in half an hour, the same time the warning shooting occurred-"

"How do you know that?" Francis asked.

"Because we had exactly three days and they think if they wait until night that we'll think that-"

* * *

"Those suckers will think they are safe. Then we go in and basically just shoot them all. But leave Kirkland alive, I want to be the one to kill his sorry ass." Peter grinned.

"I call killing Natalia that bitch." Elizabeta sneered.

"Can I kill the boyfriend?" Im asked.

"As much as I want to; if you can get to him first, sure." Peter shrugged.

"Hey, um, guys, you may want to come check this out…" A man named Kiku said, who had been watching the shack for any changes.

"What Kiku?" Peter asked.

"There a lot of people there. At least 8 men just showed up not including Arthur's boyfriend…" Kiku whispered.

"8?! What the hell is he doing?" Peter walked quickly up to Kiku and looked down out the window of the abandoned building right outside the shack.

"If there is eight more added to the five, including Arthur's lover, than that means thirteen of them and only ten of us! We're outnumbered by three!" Elizabeta cried.

"Great job Lizzy, I'm glad you answered that difficult math question we asked you to read aloud to the class! I'll be sure to put and A in the grade book." Im sarcastically said.

"Shut up."

"I didn't expect this….shit…" Peter ran frustrated hands through his hair, trying to figure out what in the fuck he was going to do.

"We need to draw back, this is ridiculous!" Elizabeta growled.

"But they've prepared for a fight, can't we give them that? Plus most of them just had blunt objects; I think I only saw three with a gun." Kiku said.

"We have 6 with guns…" Peter said, mostly to himself.

"We're ready when you're ready." Im said, playing with his pistol.

Peter bit his lip and cursed under his breath.

"Let's go, now!" Peter ordered, the rest moving out.

Peter sighed.

_Let's finish this, old man…_

* * *

"Hey Arthur, can you promise me something?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose." Arthur turned to face him.

"Don't die please; I kinda want to be with you after all of this is over." Alfred rested his forehead on Arthur's sweetly.

"He means he kinda wants to fuck with you after all of this is over." Gilbert laughed with Francis.

"You know what? You're right, I do." Alfred grinned.

"Well that escalated quickly." Lukas said, getting up.

"Guys they're coming." Natalia said. She, Terina, and Ludwig had been watching out the already broken windows for signs of the damned people.

"Let's get this shit done guys, I wanna go for a beer after this and God knows Ludwig won't take me." Gilbert said.

"Is now really the time for that?!" Ludwig shouted.

They could see three figures approaching, arms raised.

"Shoot when I say so…" Arthur said to everyone, standing front and center with his own weapons.

One figure was easier to see than the others. Peter.

"Arthur, can we talk for a second?" He called.

"No, I don't like talking. Talking is pretty cheap if you ask me." Arthur said, aiming his gun.

"Oh come now, can't we work this out like civilized adults?" Peter asked a few feet away now.

"When the hell did you become civilized?" Arthur asked.

"Or an adult for that matter." Natalia hissed.

Peter glared but tried to ignore that.

"Arthur you didn't tell me you had a whole bunch of strippers working for you. You should bring them around more often; maybe we wouldn't fuck with you so much." Peter stopped, hands still raised, Im and Eliza behind him, reluctantly doing same.

"So you do know?" Natalia asked, more shocked than anguished.

"Yup. You think you could keep that a secret?" Peter chuckled.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur…shoot the bastard…" Alfred whispered.

"Hold on." Arthur barley whispered back, not moving his lips so Peter wouldn't see.

"I think we both know that's bad for both you and me, and I'm not that stupid." Peter said.

"Enough chit chat, it's boring me." Arthur calmly said, shooting off his already aimed gun.

It hit Peter in his shoulder and Peter held it, screaming out in pain.

"YOU MISSED?! HOW DID YOU MISS HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" Lovino yelled.

But barley anyone heard as all hell broke loose.

Guns began firing and several of Peter's men came running in from the other block.

Alfred was tackled by some girl with dark brown hair and forest green eyes. Eliza.

"Such a waste to kill a pretty boy like you! You could come be with us..." Eliza smiled holding a knife to his throat.

"Nah, you're not my type…" Alfred said, taking his foot and wrapping it around her knees, pulling forward so that she fell flat on her back. With this Alfred had Natalia take over, figuring she'd want some revenge.

"Come at my mother fucker!" Gilbert yelled at Im who had his pistol kicked out of his hand by Ludwig.

Im had no choice but to fall back, retreating to go find his gun.

Lukas was fist fighting with a man he had heard someone call Demitri **(A/N: Romania)** who looked as though he could have been a vampire, eyes red and teeth somewhat pointy. It was comical. But right now Lukas had little to laugh about as Demitri held him almost off the ground by his throat. Lukas could feel air becoming harder to find.

"So sorry." Demitri said, squeezing his neck harder.

"…b-bite…m-…m-me…." Lukas got out, feeling those would be a good choice for last words.

_BANG!_

Lukas felt himself fall to the floor, gasping for air, holding his throat. He looked up to see Lovino with his gun still aimed at Demitri. He looked up and nodded at Lukas who nodded back before getting up, ready for another go.

"You're dead now bitch!" Eliza yelled as she once again punched a weak Natalia in the face. With her arm broken, it was hard to fight.

"Arthur!" Natalia yelled.

Almost instantaneously Arthur was there, wrapping his arms around Eliza from behind, pulling her away then tossing her to Terina who grabbed her by her hair, yanking.

"You'll see whose who's you little bitch!" Terina smirked.

After settling that, Arthur went back to fighting Peter.

"You are such a twat, thinking you can run us out?!" Arthur went to round house kick Peter, but was dodged.

Peter grunted and punched Arthur in the stomach causing him t tumble back a bit, his breath knocked out of him.

"It was worth a shot." Peter said, going to punch him again. He felt searing pain as Arthur knocked him out using the butt of the pistol.

Peter stumbled back; sure his jaw was broken, unable to speak. He looked up at the figure looming over him.

"You, Peter Kirkland, are the reason my brother is dead. An eye for and eye they say." Arthur smirked, aiming.

Peter only looked up and smiled, shaking his head.

"Pity, and here I had hoped you'd beg." Arthur chuckled.

Alfred noticed that the fight was beginning to calm down as everyone from Peter's side was either knocked out or had run away like cowards.

"Yeah you little creep, run away from the Bad Touch Trio!" Gilbert yelled to a man who was rounding a corner, leaving the laughing men.

Suddenly Eliza went running past Alfred, nearly knocking him over in the process to get the hell out of there. Terina ran up beside Alfred and stopped, waving with a cute smile on her face to the darting brunette. She must have been chasing her.

"Bye bye!" Terina sweetly chirped.

"Ahahaha!" Alfred looked at her.

There were only three people left: Kiku, Im, and Peter.

"Wanna help me clear out these few passed out guys?" Alfred asked Terina.

She nodded and the two ran off to begin tying them up.

"It's been fun, taunting you with your own life line, but I'm afraid I'm not an easily entertained man, so...goodbye Peter. I will hold high respect for you." Arthur smiled and waited to see what Peter would do.

Peter simply spat at him, too weak from a sound thrashing he had earned from the Briton.

"For you Allistor." Arthur murmured.

…

_BANG!_

**A/N: Sorry about people dying, but I tried to keep it minimum as I had others pass out or run away. I'm not really into the whole "Everyone must die" thing but Peter was really starting to piss Arthur and I off. Now that that's taken care of I guess the smut will be in the next chapter, sorry about that. Also, let's not forget about that little choice Arthur still has to make. Will he stay, or go with Alfred? Tell me your predictions! I love when you guys do that! Please review sirs, I love you guys! Cheerio! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright. So, Peter is dead and the rest of his group is either in that death state or have run off. So…onward my loyal readers! Nah, I'm such a freakin' dork. Anyway:**

"Yahoo! We did it, we did it!" Alfred cheered, carrying Terina on his back, her arms draped around his neck.

"That was so badass, you bastards, yes!" Lovino let the slightest smile flake over his lips.

"Check it out; I shot him right in the head!" Arthur pointed, his back carrying Natalia, who looked rather pissed about it but was too happy about being free to care.

"Arthur you shot someone, that's badass!" Alfred laughed.

"Que faire maintenant enclues?!" **(Translation: What now mother fuckers?!)** Francis shouted at the last man who had just woken up. Well, now he was darting away.

"Eso fue genial!" Antonio cheered, Gilbert nodding in agreement. **(Translation: That was great!)**

"Arthur let me down!" Natalia demanded.

"Sorry, I was just a tad excited over our freedom. Here you go." He straightened up and let her slide off.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Terina, you want off yet?" Alfred asked, turning his head to look behind him.

"Not just yet, this is fun!" She laughed.

"May I say something, to all of you?" Arthur asked.

Everyone looked at him, grinning.

"I want to thank you all...for everything you've done here tonight. We would have died had it not been for you all. And thank you to Alfred for coming up with the whole idea. You all are very kind people…" Arthur smiled slightly.

"It was nothing. I, like, totally loved beating the shit out of that one brown haired guy though. That was, like, badass right?!" Feliks played with one of his blonde curls.

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes, taking in what was around them; mostly Natalia. Terina, Lukas, and Arthur. They were finally free; finally able to be who they wanted to be. They could go where they wanted to go, start a new life…away from each other...

"I guess…that means we can move on…" Terina softly said, gripping tighter around Alfred, who looked at her questioningly.

"Ya' okay?" He asked.

"Um…yeah…I-I'm fine. Alfred, can I be let down now?" She asked.

"Sure." He straightened as she slid off.

"Well um…I guess this means we can all go our separate ways…." Lukas nodded.

"Yes…" Natalia blinked.

There was a pause.

"Hey, Lukas, Terina, want to come back to my place to have some cheap beer, it's been a long night." Natalia softly offered.

"Yes!" Both said simultaneously, smiling. Well, maybe they weren't ready to split up just yet. Not yet…

"Arthur wasn't invited." Gilbert teased.

"Cause' Arthur has some things to attend to!" Lukas yelled back as the three darted around a corner, disappearing.

"See you tomorrow Arthur!" One of them yelled loudly, though it was hard to tell who.

"Farewell!" Arthur yelled.

"Well, The Bad Touch Trio, myself, and Bitch that Complained the Whole Car Ride are going to go see if we cant help the unintelligent few we left running the club. I'm surprised they haven't blown up the whole city yet. Goodbye." Roderich waved.

"Thank you for everything." Arthur waved.

"Come on, let's get going." Ludwig said as he walked away to his car with Mathias and Feliks.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Hey Iggy…wanna go back to my place?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'd love to." Arthur grinned.

Both climbed into Alfred's car and drove, exchanging glances every so often.

"You looked hot you know, while fighting? It was really cool." Alfred tried to sound sexy but inwardly punched himself as he had failed.

"Words aren't your strong point, are they? And thank you." Arthur smirked.

"No sir they are not." Alfred sighed.

"It's okay Alfred, you're trying, and that's what I care about." Arthur honestly said.

"Well Arthur, I may not be good with words, but trust me I can do some pretty fascinating things with my mouth." Alfred tried again, winking.

Arthur blushed and awkwardly looked out the window, trying to seem indifferent.

Alfred smirked to himself. _NAILED IT!_

They parked on the street and trotted up to the house, Alfred unlocking it pulling Arthur inside.

"Hey, I'm going to go wash this blood off my hands, I'll be right back." Alfred smiled.

"Okay." Arthur simply stated, a little nervous about everything. He felt his phone buzz and he sighed.

**Lukas: Are you being fucked yet, or is it okay to text you?**

Alfred rolled his eyes at the text. What a perverted creep…

**Arthur: No and only for a second.**

**Lukas: U nervous?**

**Arthur: …yes**

**Lukas: just lie back and enjoy it then FB me about it, k?**

**Arthur: What? I'm not FaceBooking you about it!**

"Who are you texting darlin'? Alfred asked.

Arthur tensed a bit as arms wrapped around his torso from behind him.

"J-Just Lukas." Arthur mumbled.

Alfred chuckled lightly.

"Well Lukas will just have to wait, because if I recall, we have some unfinished business we need to take care of…" Alfred took Arthur's phone and placed it on the counter.

"I guess we-"

"But really Arthur, how rude to text in another's house! I'll have to punish you for that kind of behavior, silly boy…" Alfred whispered before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Oh will you now?" Arthur breathed out, trying not to let his voice sound needy.

Arthur could feel his heart begin to race and grew hot underneath his clothes.

Alfred walked to stand in front of him to look at Arthur's half lidded eyes full of lust. He then leaned down and kissed the smaller man, pulling him closer. Arthur, somewhat eager, quickly asked for entrance to the other's mouth, letting his tongue dance for dominance once inside.

It was finally happening! What Alfred had wanted to do since he first met the man was happening! He didn't have to control himself anymore...

When the pulled apart for air, Alfred began dragging Arthur into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He didn't need his cat, Liberty, interrupting this! They shared a few more heated kissed before Alfred pulled away and pushed Arthur back onto the bed, crawling on top of him, and straddling his hips. He began to unbutton Arthur's shirt, kissing every exposed piece of pale flesh as he did. He looked up to stare at Arthur who was struggling to keep quiet again. Well, that wouldn't do.

Alfred licked then nipped above Arthur's left nipple, smirking against the skin as he heard the gasps he had induced. He then came up and nibbled the edge of Arthur's mouth and advanced down the jaw line, hands massaging Arthur's sensitive nipples. Arthur let out a moan and then another noise that he decided to pretend was totally manly, very much so, as Alfred sat back, pulling his tee-shirt and clothes off. Alfred leaned over to give a few more teasing nips at Arthur's neck.

"Oh come off it!" Arthur hissed, not appreciating the teasing.

Alfred just laughed lightly and sat back, going to rid of Arthur's pants, Arthur helping pull them off. Alfred then kissed him again.

"You sure ya' wanna do this Arthur?" Alfred asked, not wanting to rush things.

"Yes I'm sure!" Arthur quickly said. Alfred smiled then held out three fingers.

"Suck." He said.

Arthur took them in his mouth, thoroughly coating the digits as he swirled his tongue around them as if they were a lollipop. In the back of his mind he thought of that damn popsicle...

When he thought it was enough he pulled his hand out of his mouth and reached his hand down after Arthur spread his legs apart, inserting two fingers into Arthur's tight hole. After that he inserted a third finger, and Arthur rolled his hips against the fingers forcing them deeper. When we finally got them to brush against his prostate he let out load moan, his fingers gripping the bed sheets.

Alfred pulled his fingers out and Arthur whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

"Damn it where did I-" Alfred then sighed in relief as he pulled open the drawer on the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube, pouring some of it on his fingers, and slicking up his member. He then entered Arthur causing Arthur in wince in pain and hiss his breath out.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, trying to be gentle.

"I-I'm fine!" Arthur panted, rolling his hips against the American to lessen the pain a bit.

Alfred began going in and out, in and out and then hit Arthur's sweet spot in one thrust, loving the sight as it caused the man writhe under him.

"Oh my god Alfred!" Arthur groaned, seeing stars when he closed his eyes.

Alfred then remembered something and clutched Arthur's Big Ben. Arthur instinctively bucked into the hand as he felt his climax coming. Arthur moaned out again and Alfred devoured it, pumping his member at a quicker pace in rhythm with his thrusts, relishing in the arousing sounds the brit was capable of.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out as he was sent over the edge, coming into Alfred's hand. Alfred breathed out Arthur's name a few seconds later, climaxing into the man beneath him.

With this Alfred pulled out then practically collapsed on top of his lover, both trying to slow they're breathing. Alfred then kissed him softly and rolled over next to him to cuddle. Yeah, he was that kind of guy.

…

"I love you Alfred." Arthur sighed out happily, Alfred nuzzling his neck.

Alfred felt his smile grow so huge that it hurt.

"I love you too Arthur, always…" He whispered kissing his cheek, both quickly letting sleep find them.

* * *

Arthur's eyes fluttered open and blinked, staring wide eyed at what he woke to. He could see Alfred with his head resting on his hands that were folded on the bed. Alfred was sitting on the bed room floor, up on his knees, head and arms resting at the edge of the bed in front of Arthur, watching him wake.

"Good morning sunshine." Alfred smiled softly.

"Good morning love…" Arthur smiled back, though Alfred couldn't see it as Arthur had the covers over all of him except his bright green eyes.

"You look adorable when you sleep, you know that?" Alfred dreamily stated.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Arthur asked, sitting up and yawning.

"A few minutes actually. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be creepy, I couldn't help it." Alfred shrugged and stood, sitting on the bed next to Arthur.

There was a pause.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred started.

"Yes?"

"It's been a week since Francis told us we were leaving…and we still have 7 days before we depart…you're, coming with us, right?" Alfred asked, looking at him with hope filled eyes.

Arthur's heart jumped into his throat. Oh God, what had he done?

_Riinng rinngg!_

"Oh, that's my phone, sorry. I won't answer it if you want." Arthur said.

"No, go ahead it might be important." Alfred said, lying back on the bed to boredly stare at the ceiling.

"Ello?" Arthur answered.

"_You didn't fucking Facebook me! Damn you Kirkland." _Lukas's tone came through the phone, and giggles could be heard in the background.

"Girls, I know you're listening." Arthur smirked.

"_God damn it. Fine! We're listening."_ Natalia's muffled voice admitted.

"_Are we on speaker phone_?" Lukas asked.

"No but you blokes are speaking loud enough that you don't have to be." Arthur said, and it was true, Alfred had sat up to listen.

"_Is Alfred there?"_ Natalia asked.

"Hey dudes!" Alfred yelled.

"_Hey Alfred!"_ Terina excitedly chimed in. She could tell he and her would be good friends.

"Hey Terina!" Alfred returned with the same enthusiastic tone.

"So what is it?" Arthur asked, smiling a bit.

"_Hey Alfred, can Artie come out and play_?" Lukas asked in an innocent high pitched tone.

"Only if he's done his homework." Alfred sternly replied.

"_Don't be rude Lukas, they want to be together! They just had sex, how could you be so inconsiderate?!"_ Terina snapped.

"It's okay Terina, he can go." Alfred chuckled. Then his own mobile rang. He looked at the caller ID, pinched the bridge of his nose, and gestured for Arthur to wait a minute as he answered and stepped out of the room.

"_He's gone! Was it great?!"_ Lukas asked.

Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Yes." He simply stated.

"_Good job old man! Now, get your ass out here so we can go off and talk about it!"_ Lukas laughed.

"Okay, be there soon, thanks." Alfred hung up the phone and leaned in the doorway.

Arthur turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Artie dear, you can't go out and play, Mr. Francis has assigned you more homework." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys, I can't come out, I have to go down to Ecstasy." Arthur said, dully.

"_Son of a bitch!"_ Lukas yelled.

"Sorry Lukas-"

"_Not that, there's a spider, I have to go kill this mother fucker, bye Arthur_." With that the phone went dead.

"Note to self: get normal friends." Arthur mumbled.

"Get dressed darlin' we have places to be." Alfred grinned apologetically.

Arthur just nodded. This week would bring him hell for sure.

**A/N: That was hard to write for some reason. Hmm. Yeah it probably sucked. Anyway, now Arthur has to make a choice and only has a very short week. What will I do? -.^ Will I be mean or will I be kind or both? ^.- Idk…hehe. Anyway please review guys, I love it so much when you do! Bye for now sirs, til' next chapter!**

**I own nothing except the story line and picture I use for the cover of this story. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OHMIGOD thank you for your review sirs, really! So, now Mr. Francis has more homework for them, Arthur still needs to make a decision, and Lukas has to kill a spider. This'll be…er….interesting. Also, there are around 44 of you following, and I want to hear feedback from all of you, plz! It doesn't have to be long, it just helps, good or bad. Thx sirs! Anyhow:**

"Oh you good, you showed!" Francis patted his nephews back and Arthur's, smiling happily.

"Yeah, we're ready Francis!" Alfred grinned. Arthur nodded slowly, somewhat lost in thought.

"Go to the rehearsal room and we'll talk about it." Francis pulled the two in, as usual everyone was already there, a few conversing about the pervious night, some with massive hangovers.

"Head hurt Gilbert?" Arthur leaned over and asked, smirking at the man seated in front of him.

"Ass hurt Arthur?" Gilbert turned his head slightly, also smirking at the man who nearly had his head resting on his shoulder.

Arthur frowned and flicked in him in the back of the head.

"Francis Arthur flicked the back of my head!" Gilbert childishly called out.

"Hey, it could've been worse; he could have flicked you off completely." Roderich shrugged.

Gilbert and Antonio laughed at that.

"Okay! Before we depart, we only have two more assignments. Well, two of you has two more assignments….the rest only have one." Francis shrugged.

"I don't get it, jerk." Lovino crossed his arms as he slumped in his chair next to Alfred.

"Well all of us have a group dance to practice for last strip in this city. But we had a girl call in and we'll need two of you to perform a private party at a sorority house. Then the next night we'll have the performance and then…well then it'll be Saturday and we'll close down the club and hit the road later in the afternoon." Francis said.

"I thought we left on Sunday." Alfred called out.

"No, we only show up here on Friday because I have to shut this down and some of you guys are apparently riding in cars as groups since not many of us needed a car too much up until this point." Francis nodded. Mostly, people just took the bus even if they could afford a car because there was too much traffic.

"So who gets to do the sorority thing?" Antonio asked.

"I was thinking a police officer and an immensely patriotic idiot." Francis turned to look at the two men sitting side by side.

"Officer Todger, Stars and Strips, would you be up to it?" Francis continued.

"Sure!" Alfred agreed turning to smile at Arthur.

"Um, sure, that sounds lovely." Arthur whispered, seeming rather reluctant.

"Perfect! Okay, now we all need to practice this dance, so let's clear these chairs out and get to work gentlemen!" Francis clapped.

Alfred pulled Arthur to the side, grinning.

"Isn't this great, we get to perform together! How awesome is that dude?!" Alfred gripped his shoulders.

"Um, yes, it's great." Arthur couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Alfred asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing-"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Alfred stood straighter and pointed a finger at him.

Arthur shook his head.

"This is about Miami isn't it?" Alfred frowned.

"What the bloody hell did you think it was about?!" Arthur suddenly shot out.

A bit caught of guard, Alfred gave a shocked look that quickly changed into a flurry of expressions before he settled on pissed.

"You're joking, not to sound rude, but you're still considering staying?! Arthur then why the hell did we do that last night if you weren't going to stay? I did that out of love you jerk!" Alfred tried to sound more pissed than whiney.

"Alfred I wasn't thinking because just as you said, people probably do stupid things when they care about a person! And I do care about you, you idiot! But you have to understand that I-"

"You what?! We fought for you, we set you free, you didn't have to stay with them anymore, we did that to help you, and yet you still want to go back?! We do understand Arthur, but don't you think it's time you moved on? Don't you think they'd understand? They're not even your real fam-"

"They are my real family you wanker! I have no family! My family hated me and the only one that did love me was Allistor, and Peter killed him! That little 'group' and myself have been together forever, despite the age differences! Don't you ever say they're not my family! And Alfred I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking things over; I was too caught up in emotions." Arthur yelled back at him.

By this point everyone had stopped putting up chairs and was watching wide eyed as the fight unfolded, some murmuring to each other what they thought about it.

"This isn't good..." Gilbert whispered to Francis, who simply shook his head.

"What about when you said you loved me, what that just your 'emotions' too?! Huh?!" Alfred countered.

Everyone's eyes went wider and a few quiet "ohh…" and "Mmm…"s were heard, everyone having that "oh no he didn't" look on their faces.

"I mean t what I said Alfred, every word of it! I do love you, you git! I thought you loved me too!" Arthur hissed.

"I do! But f you loved me you'd come with me!" Alfred said, tears forming in his eyes.

"And if you loved me you wouldn't force me!" Arthur replied, stepping back.

"I'm not trying to, but you're the one who wants to stay here with people who, which you need to face, aren't your real family! I'm sure they love you, but Arthur you have to go with what's best and stop being such a stubborn dick! Aren't they the reason Allistor's dead?! Because you let them form a gang with you!" Alfred, shocked by what he had just said threw a hand over his mouth.

Everyone's jaw had hit the floor as they gaped at what had just been said, all murmurings stopped.

"So, that's how you want to play? They reason my brother's dead thing? That didn't even begin to have to do with any of this and you didn't have to bring it up." Arthur softly said, hurt pulsing through him.

"I…Arthur I'm sorry I don't know where that came from...can you forgive me?" Alfred's face went pale.

"Why?" Arthur just shook his head.

"Because I'm sorry." Alfred stepped toward him.

"That's not enough." Arthur mumbled.

"Because I'm really sorry that I was such a dick about some things I should have known you were sensitive with?" Alfred tried again.

"Still not enough..." Arthur glared up.

Alfred reached out and hugged him, Arthur tensing at this, yet allowing it.

"Because I love you and all your crankiness." Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Arthur bit his lip to keep from smiling at that.

"Fine. I forgive you, you git." Arthur sighed.

"Yahoo! But wait, what about Miami?" Alfred asked going serious again.

"I…I still have 5 days." Arthur simply stated.

Alfred, disappointed and unsure of what to say just nodded.

"Hey Arthur, can I tell you something?" Alfred asked.

"Yes?"

"No matter what you decide, I'm going to Miami, and I'm staying with my Uncle Francis. And I hope you keep that in mind." Alfred somewhat darkly said.

Gilbert, getting kind of freaked out, cleared his throat loudly enough so that everyone turned to look at him, even the two fighting men who had forgotten the surrounding audience to their little show.

"Francis has something to say." Gilbert said, throwing everyone's eyes off of him.

Francis shot him a look before smiling awkwardly.

"Well, um…I think we should get to work and um, Alfred, Arthur, do you all still want to do the sorority thing? I can find other men." Francis nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Oh no, we're doing it." Alfred nodded and assured, Arthur silently allowing it.

"Um…oui, great. Anyone have any questions over the last dance?" Francis rambled.

"Yes, I have a question, can I be excused?" Arthur asked, glaring.

"Oui." Francis bluntly said.

With this Arthur nodded thanks to him, glared once at Alfred, and then quickly left.

Alfred was about to go after him until Feli ran across the run to him and gripped onto his arm. Alfred turned to shake him off but Feli shook his head.

"Ve~ don't-a go after him Alfred, I'm not very smart, but even I can tell when a person needs their space…" Feli gave him a sympathetic look.

Alfred just nodded. This day was not going well, he felt as if he might cry.

"Ve~ don't cry Alfred! He'll be fine, he just needs time alone. Ludwig and I fight all the time, but we get it settled out, don't we? Here, why not sit out his one? I'll sit with you!" Feli smiled and sat on the ground against the wall next to the pouting blonde.

Gilbert turned to Francis.

"Think this'll end well?" Gilbert asked.

"Non…" Francis sighed.

* * *

Arthur growled furiously to himself as he stomped down the street, very unsure of where he was headed. He just needed time to think, to be alone…

"Hey you!" A voice called.

Startled, Arthur turned around only to see two figures walking toward him.

"You two stalk me." Arthur smirked to Natalia and of course Lukas.

"Because we're spies!" Lukas joked.

"Or because you're so deep in thought that you walked past us a few minutes ago." Natalia crossed her arms.

"Hey Arthur, I know what'll cheer you up! Want to play spies like we did when we were kids?!" Lukas asked. Arthur and Lukas admittedly had done that when they were about 13 or 14, before a lot of this started.

"No! We were kids then Lukas we are adults now." Arthur frowned.

"Sneak attack!" Lukas yelled, running up and actually punching Arthur softly in the stomach.

"You bloody twat!" Arthur hissed.

"Oh come on, fight back would you?! You're the worse spy ever!" Lukas taunted.

Arthur looked both ways as if making sure no one would see something terrible he was about to do.

"Double O Ninja!" Arthur yelled, tackling Lukas to the ground, both laughing hysterically.

Natalia watched them with a soft smile on her features. Stupid, stupid boys…she shook her head and began laughing as Arthur pinned Lukas, who blew air in his face.

"Ew Lukas, don't kiss me!" Arthur yelled, running away as Lukas had tried to kiss him on the forehead.

"Hahaha!" Lukas just stopped and grinned.

Both men then walked up and high five each other, turning back to Natalia.

"Good job Holmes and Watson." She simply stated, sitting on the street curb.

"I call Holmes!" Arthur snapped.

"Screw you." Lukas frowned.

They then went and joined Natalia on the side of the street, smiling.

"Hey Arthur, I thought you had a thing with Alfred today, down at Ecstasy?" Natalia asked.

"I did. But we fought and that's why I was out here." Arthur suddenly felt the happiness he had regained leave again.

"What did you right about?" Natalia asked.

"Miami." Arthur simply said.

"You can go, if you want to." Lukas softly said, though his expression of gloom didn't help Arthur's thinking.

"I want to go; I just don't want to leave you all." Arthur said.

"We don't want you to leave Arthur. You're going there to strip?! We're your family Arthur. Plus, why can't Alfred stay here with you?" Natalia asked.

"He told me point blank he's going to Miami no matter what happens." Arthur sighed.

"It's your decision." Lukas said.

* * *

Terina was walking around the areas close to Ecstasy, mainly because she thought maybe Lukas and Natalia were around here waiting fro Arthur. She had lost them when she had stopped to pet a stray cat. Oh well, she'd just find them later.

"Terina?" A voice asked.

She then turned and smiled in relief.

"Alfred." She said, walking up to him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging her lightly.

"Looking for Natalia and Lukas. I thought they might have come by here but I can't find them. Why are you out here, I thought you all had stuff to do." Terina said, the two walking side by side down the street.

"We did, but we got into a nasty fight and he stormed off. So I sat with Feli for a while, but eventually I had to get out of there, I mean he started rambling about pasta, my lord." Alfred laughed with her.

"That's lame. And what did you and Arthur fight about?" Terina asked as they both sat on the street curb.

"Miami. I'm sorry Terina; I wasn't trying to push him. I know you all want him to stay, but I love him. I didn't mean to split up a family." Alfred sighed.

"You haven't yet. And I think it's a great idea for him to go with his love, but at the same time I'd miss my closest thing to a brother. And it's more Natalia and Lukas you'd have to convince for his leaving Alfred, they love him and are pretty possessive about the whole thing." Terina explained, shrugging.

"I know. Terina I'm so freakin' confused!" Alfred groaned in annoyance, throwing his head back.

Terina patted his knee.

"You'll be okay. Pretend this is all one big boat ride, calming and relaxing." Terina always liked boats; they were very happy and soothing.

"This is all a big boat." She repeated, smiling at him.

He "hmph"ed and then smirked at her.

"Yeah, the Titanic."

**A/N: So, basically now they've had a fight, Alfred's being kind of an ass, and Arthur can actually play with Lukas?! Wow! So basically next chapter I'll have them do the private thing and then have kind of a full chapter of just the three form Arthur's group. Then I'll have them do the dance thing, and then I'll have my ending chapter. So how many chapters'll that be? About four chapters, maybe more? Yeah that sounds about right. Please review guys. I FREAKING CHALLENGE you to review this time! :) I'm joking, love you sirs! Til' next chapter!**

**PS: I still own nothing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes sir, last chapter sucked! Sorry, don't hate me, I was sick and I probably wasn't thinking straight. We've all been there. But now the guys have to go and strip for this damn sorority people, and yeah. Plus we need our guys to hopefully make up soon….Anyhow:**

The girls sat around chatting and drinking, laughing when one of the girls accidentally fell.

"Get up Bella!" Lilly giggled to her friend who was standing and flopping back onto the couch, dizzy.

"Hey, what time do you think our show will get here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. But I-"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

A girl with long black hair stood and dashed over, turning the music off and trying to make herself a bit more presentable. She then opened the door to find three police officers and she felt panic rise for a second. One officer was tall and had stunning blue eyes with an out of place cowlick sticking out from under his hat. In front of him was a smaller man with messy blonde hair and striking green eyes, and next to him was a man with red hair, one curling out, and golden orbs.

"Good evening. You live here?" The messy haired blonde asked in a sexy British accent.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, her friends watching.

"Yeah? What's your name?" He asked.

"Michelle." She quickly answered.

"Michelle? Can you move back for me please?" He said. She complied, letting them in.

"We've been getting complaints of noise and underage drinking, so everybody sit down, we're gonna be here for a while." The taller one stated, gesturing for everyone to do so.

The messy haired blonde then walked up to Michelle, who was facing the fireplace and had his chest nearly against her back.

"You don't have anything sharp on you that I can stick myself with, do you?" He softly asked.

"Um, no." She shook her head watching as he took a CD out of his hat and stuck it in the CD player above the fire place.

He then grinned.

"Good, cause' I do!" With that the girls cheered as the other two men ripped their shirts off, the taller one picking up Bella and wrapping her legs around his waist.

**(P.O.V. CHANGE)**

Arthur clicked play on the music he had put in then picked up the Michelle and jumped up on the coffee, table knocking over some of the cups of alcohol on it.

Alfred let the girl run her hands along his lightly toned chest and then got down on the floor with her, grinding on her as he threw his hat off.

Feli had one girl in a chair as he practically climbed it, teasingly playing with his belt.

Eliza walked back in the room and stopped dead in her tracks staring at the two men she recognized nearly dropping the drinks in her hands. She knew strippers were coming, but come on…

Arthur and Alfred both stopped momentarily to glance up at her and give her embarrassed looks before having to continue on what they were being paid for.

"Elizabeta come get some it is your birthday!" Michelle yelled.

Alfred, knowing he had to, let her down and spun before crooking his finger at her, smirking seductively. Eliza, having no choice just awkwardly walked up before being scooped up and pressed against a wall.

"This never happened." She whispered to him, smiling so no one would notice.

"Agreed." He whispered back.

* * *

When finally that ended they all got back into the car and started driving back.

"Well that was awkward. Who knew she had friends outside of that." Arthur said.

"You didn't have her feeling your ass up did you Arthur? That's even awkward-er after I tried to kill her." Alfred said.

"Ve~ what are you guys talking about?" Feli asked.

"Nothing, go back to staring out the window." Arthur said.

"Wait, Feli, did you get the money for that?" Alfred asked.

Feli was silent.

"Feli…" Alfred tried again, hoping he just hadn't heard him.

"…I'MSORRYALFRED! I was dancing for a bella and then I gave her one of those candies-"

"Candies?! Candies from who?!" Alfred pulled over, Arthur seeming a bit confused.

"From-a Francis, I did and I forgot, and I'm sorry Alfred!" Feli said.

Alfred slammed his head against the steering wheel causing the horn to blare out.

"Alfred stop it!" Arthur yelled, pulling him up.

"I am so fucked, I rally am, we're al fucked! Come on lets get the hell out of here." Alfred said, sounding really pissed.

"What is it, what's this thing about candies?" Arthur asked a sullen Alfred.

"I can't believe him, we're already on a thin rope because of being illegal strippers and he has to go and do that?!" Alfred talked to himself some more.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!?" Arthur asked.

"Alfred's fucked that's what's wrong…ve~…" Feli said softly.

"Yes I can see that but-"

"Ve~ Arthur I think you should stop talking now" Feli said.

Feeling more and more concerned Arthur complied, shrinking back in his seat slightly. Whatever this was was not good. Candies, not getting paid, and Alfred as pissed of as ever.

When finally parked after a silent ride, other than Alfred's constant self mumbling, they got out. Arthur and Feli had to run to keep up with Alfred who had his hands clenched and a frown on his face.

"Oh, bonjour Alfred! I assume everything went well, oui?" Francis asked.

"Shut up Francis! I cant believe what you did, do you want us all to et in huge trouble, as if we aren't already?!" Alfred yelled.

Feli and Arthur stood in the background watching wide eyed, Arthur still at a loss.

"What? Alfred what are you talking about, calm down…" Francis said, giving him a smirk.

"Feli, give me those!" Alfred stormed over to Feli who gave him the last of the "candies" and shrunk back almost behind Arthur.

Alfred stomped back up to Francis and held them out to him.

"These you idiot!" Alfred shouted before throwing them in his face.

Arthur frowned…were those pills?

"Oh, right, those. Yes, what about them?" Francis asked nonchalantly.

"You're having us give ecstasy pills to our clients?! That's illegal as hell not to mention one of the most dangerous drugs out there! What the fuck!? How did you even get these?!" Alfred asked, picking one up and throwing it at him again.

"Alfred, my nephew, calm down…it was only to help the girls have a better time…plus, you should be thanking me Alfred, I bet it got you all better pay." Francis smiled.

"Y-You! Why are you- ARG! Well, it doesn't matter because we didn't get the money." Alfred said.

Francis glared.

"Alfred we're running a business here, how could you be so irresponsible?!" Francis yelled.

"Me?! I'm not the one slipping drugs to people, like lunatic!" Alfred yelled back.

"I put you second in command for a reason Alfred! You were to make sure everything ran smoothly! We are leaving in a few more days and you couldn't even handle the only thing you had to do after the dam performance? Also, don't question me Alfred; you should be happy I gave you a job in the first place!" Francis pointed a finger at him.

"Is that all you care about, this damn business and not me?! Or possibly the regards or aftermath of what the fuck you do?! No I guess not." Alfred hissed.

"Alfred, you were a drop out of high school HIGH SCHOOL. You came to me, I helped you out. And yes I do, you know I do, but I do expect you to go along with what I say if I ask something simple of you!" Francis said.

"I won't go along with the usage of fucking drugs! And what's worse is that you had Feli do it! Feli can't go back to jail!" Alfred pointed.

"Those were drugs?!" Feli simply shrieked.

"Figure that out on your own did you?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Look Uncle, I love you, but we can't do this…" Alfred said.

Then Francis told Alfred off for a good 5 minutes. A lot of it was screamed so Arthur and Feli couldn't keep up well enough to hear what was being said. Judging by Alfred's cowering it wasn't good….

"Alfred, you'll do it if you want to keep this job, and you'll like it. That or get out. End of story." Francis ended his rant speaking this then turned and left, furious over what had just happened.

"Love, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Alfred lied. His Uncle really didn't care…

"Ve~ will that girl die?" Feli asked, ashamed.

"What? No. She'll be fine Feli, just don't do that again." Arthur whispered so that Francis, if he was ease-dropping, wouldn't hear.

Feli just nodded.

Arthur thought for a minute. Another reason he didn't want to go. No way in hell was he slipping drugs to people just to keep a job, or taking this kind of shit from Francis…what a frog.

"Hope you're happy Arthur, you can say I told you so, if you want to." Alfred sighed.

"I don't want to love." Arthur shook his head.

Feli frowned before smiling and skipping off after he chirped:

"This seems like a tense time….ve~ I'll go make us some pasta!"

**A/N: This may have been short and seemed pointless, but I promise it has A LOT of meaning and without this the next chapter would make no sense. So, just bare with me on that. These last two chapters have not been great, sorry. I had had them prewritten and I tried to patch up as many things as I could. I may not have the chapter where it's just Lukas, Terina, and Natalia talking, but I don't know. I'm having one of my days…til' next time sirs! Please review, reviews are love, thank you to those who are!**

**PS: I still own nothing! Except story line and picture cover.**

**Michelle= Seychelles**

**Bella= Belgium**

**Lilly= Liechtenstein **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So we are nearing the end of our tale, maybe 3 more chapters. Sorry I didn't update at my normal 1-a-freakin'-day thing, but I was partying one night and spacey the next, so yeah. Ahahaha! But I'm not dead X_X So yay! Anyhow, ONWARD:**

"That one looks good." Lukas pointed to a small house in the newspaper, assessing the others on the page with thorough thought.

"It is, but I think an apartment or condo will do just fine." Natalia said, flipping to the next page.

She and Lukas had been looking through the newspapers to price small houses, but it seemed that that wasn't working out too well. She and Lukas were not planning on living with one another, but Natalia wanted a home other than just what she had been able to make do with. Lukas was fine with his crummy place, but he hated the horrible neighbor hood-if you could call it that- that it was centered around, so he would find somewhere else to go to. He wanted to be close to Nat, so he was looking around the pages with her.

"Hey look, there's a new apartment building opening soon. I had seen it under construction about a month ago when I went on one of my adventurous and rare trips to the grocery store! Maybe that would be a good place for you to nestle down; and me perhaps." Lukas pointed to the picture.

"That does look nice. Circle it, we'll think about that, but we'll have to hurry." Natalia grinned. It looked good enough. Well, anything could be better than what they had been living in, so…

"Oh, oh, did you all find something?!" Terina scrambled up behind them, leaning over their shoulder's to see what Lukas was circling.

"Yes, it's not a definite yes, but its close." Natalia said.

Terina already had her new housing planned out. Her boyfriend had invited her to live with him. He didn't want to see her else where, and he missed her. She would be living with him very soon.

"Oh! I know that place, it's near his house!" Terina clapped. The apartment they had been looking at she had seen, and was thrilled to see they'd be near blocks away.

"That's perfect! Hey, quick question Natalia. I thought that Arthur was going to house with you, is he not anymore?" Lukas asked.

"Remember, he may go off with Alfred." Natalia's smile faded. She had wanted to live with him; they'd been planning it out for years. Literally, they had written plan outs, they talked about it during their down time, it was perfect.

"Don't tell him I said this, but I'm kind of hoping he doesn't." Lukas sighed.

"I won't, because then I'd be telling on all of us. None of us want him to leave. And no, if he stays he better house with me, it's only been our life long plan." Natalia muttered.

"Then how are you going to pay the rent well enough with his…well, not being there?" Terina asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I think I can manage on my own. It's just a pissy thing that he won't be around to help out." Natalia shrugged, pushing her darkish blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well, you don't know that, he may go. He doesn't have a reason not to besides us." Lukas said.

Suddenly the door to the shack they were still meeting in for now, swung open.

"Nope, no way in hell am I going, I can't do this." Arthur simply said, tossing his jacket to the side.

"Something tells me he has more reasons Luke." Terina whispered so only he could hear. He nodded slowly.

"What is wrong now? We were happily searching or our new homes and you just came barging in." Lukas teased.

"Francis wants us to give drugs to our clients. Well, I don't think they are clients, but that's what a majorly pissed off Alfred called them." Arthur rolled his eyes. Upon further inspection they three could now tell Arthur was more irritated than fuming mad.

"Drugs? I don't understand." Terina said.

"Drugs: Those things we used to have but never actually did because we were being too much of a band of major pussys." Lukas reminded her.

"Oh right."

"Well, you still have two days to decide, so…" Natalia trailed off.

"Hey, hey, come look at this apartment Natalia and might move into! Not together but you know." Lukas excitedly pulled him over.

"Oh, that does look nice. I'm proud of you both. Natalia-" Arthur stopped himself. He was about to say something about the rent but then remembered he still hadn't fully come to a decision that was still biting at his ankles.

"Hmm?" She looked up.

"Nothing, but yes it looks great. Terina, doesn't your boyfriend live a few blocks away?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be living with him. It's kind of happy coincidence that we will all be so close. Plus the apartment just got built so people will want to move in, I bet." Terina smiled.

"Hey Arthur, if you go to Miami, make sure you have our addresses so you can mail us and mail me something foreign." Lukas said.

"He's possibly going to Miami, not Ukraine." Terina giggled, shoving the man in front of her.

"I know, I know…" He laughed.

"Y-Yes sure, if I do." Arthur smiled too. Well, it was more of a smirk, but they had never seen him really smile unless around Alfred.

* * *

"Hey Stars, toss me that box, I'm loading it into the trunk!" Gilbert shouted down.

Alfred scooped it up and literally threw it up to him, nearly knocking Gilbert off his feet.

"You ass!" Gilbert shouted down.

"Don't hate me; you're the one who yelled 'Toss it!'" Alfred chuckled, picking up another box.

"Whatever, who's car-ing with us again?" Gilbert asked.

"Um, I think it's you, me, Antonio, Francis, Feliks, and Mathias." Alfred counted on his fingers.

"And me Al." A quiet voice said.

"Oh right, and my brother Matthew." Alfred pointed.

Gilbert waved down to his boyfriend who shyly waved back. Matthew was a janitor and was rarely seen. That or he was there all the time and no one noticed him. They should have though for the countless times they caught Gilbert and him making out in the janitor's closet. Either way the dancers kept giving him strange looks as if wondering who he was besides Alfred's obvious double ganger.

"Ve~ can you believe this?! Everything's about to change!" Feli sighed happily.

"Yeah, it is pretty exciting huh?" Alfred leaned on a wall and stared at the excited young man.

"Ve~ I know! I can hardly wait to be in Miami! There'll be so many tropical fruits and pretty girls too!" Feli grinned.

"And you and them can shop at Forever 22 all freakin' day." Alfred laughed. It was no joke though, Feli was with Ludwig. He simply liked shopping with the pretty girls because they were very good when it came to food and fashion sense. Plus, he was the only male alive that could keep up with their obsessive talking needs.

"Exactly! Hey, Alfred, do you think you'll meet a pretty girl? Or guy obviously." Feli asked, taking Alfred's hands in his own.

"I don't know, maybe. Miami is full of nice and beautiful people, it shouldn't be too hard. We're just a new edition to the city of sexy." Alfred winked.

"Ve~ Gilbert said that too! But, um, Stars?" Feli hesitated.

"Yes?" Alfred was surprised to see the happy man looking somewhat serious.

"Don't you want Arthur to come along with us?" Feli asked, looking up at the tall man.

Alfred sighed and furrowed his brow, looking away at the dim light that shone into the dark club. He was actually happy it was like that now because Feli couldn't see him looking bothered.

"Yeah dude, I want him to come. He still hasn't told me what he's chosen but I don't know. We'll know after the big last dance because then we leave directly after so…" Alfred shrugged.

"Don't be like that Alfred; you know you'll miss him! I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if I lost Ludwig…" Italy looked saddened at the mere thought.

"I couldn't survive without Gil…" Matthew blushed.

"Aw! I couldn't live without you either Mattie!" Gilbert made a heart with him hands and blew a kiss.

"Sappy much?" A gruff voice called out. It turned out Lovino was leaning against the wall a few feet down from Alfred.

"Yeah I know he makes me like that." Gilbert shrugged and laughed nervously.

"You all are such push overs." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying you don't care about me?!" Antonio frowned.

"I do but I'm not going to be that sappy about it…" Lovino said, scratching his finger nails casually.

"Ugh! Be sappy or God help me there will be no hand holding on the beach in Miami!" Antonio warned.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine, whenever I'm around you I blush the color of my beloved tomatoes because I love you Toni." Lovino tried to hide his face.

"Yo tambien te quiero!" Antonio cried, pulling Lovino into a warm embrace that took Lovi a full minute to decide to return.

"Ve~ See Alfred? Love is really simple! Well, don't take Lovi and Toni's as your first example flashback, but you get the point! If you really care about someone, show them you care no matter what the consequences! Like that time I tried to make wurst for Ludwig. I found out the consequences." Feli slid down the wall, looking up at everyone when he finished his little speech.

"No matter what the consequences…" Alfred repeated, seemingly thinking something over.

"What is it Alfred, what are you thinking up in the hamburger loving brain of yours?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing I was just listening to what Feli said." Alfred smiled.

"Oh wow. Never thought I'd hear someone say that, but hey there's an awesome first time for everything…" Gilbert said, sitting on the top of the stairs.

"Yes Alfred, I know you were thinking something…whatever it is, go through with it…as long as it had something to do with love because if it didn't, don't do it." Matthew spoke up.

"Hey! My ideas are always great!" Alfred snapped.

Matthew squinted his eyes and smiled wider for a minute.

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong…"

Francis at that point decided to come down from his office, everyone yelling "hey" except for Feli and Alfred who just sort of mumbled a greeting.

"Okay! Everyone in the rehearsal room, we have a dance to practice!" Francis smiled.

"Ah come on, we have stuff to pack Francy!" Gilbert sighed.

"We have two more days to pack, well, one, but come on, let's get going! Anyone seen Kirkland?" Francis asked.

"I'm…I'm here! Sorry!" Arthur panted as he hobbled into the club.

"Did you run?" Berwald asked.

"Y-Yes I did actually...I was, um, doing things." Arthur took his hands off his knees and stood up straight.

"Oh. Well, we are getting ready to practice so everyone go get into costume and lets do this!" Francis resumed his gatherings.

"Hey dude!" Alfred smiled as he walked up behind Arthur, his arms around his torso.

"Hello love. Sorry I was late, did I miss anything?" Arthur asked, placing his hands over Alfred's to keep him there.

"Lovino was sappy about his love for Antonio." Alfred said.

"So I missed a lot of sappiness?" Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you did." Alfred hummed, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur was digging in his satchel for something and was oblivious to the American giving him a puzzled look.

"Hey, um, babe?" Alfred eventually spoke.

"Yes love?"

"…Have you…made up your mind yet?" Alfred knew what was going to happen before it did as Arthur shook his head and pulled out of Alfred's grasp, going to the rehearsal room with Mathias.

Matthew walked up and stood next to Alfred, nudging him.

"Yeah?" Alfred looked over to his twin.

"Alfred, you need to do something. I don't know what, but it has to be done soon or else you won't see him ever again." Matthew frowned.

Alfred thought for a second.

_No matter what the consequences…_

**A/N: So, this chapter, yeah, also needed. Played truth or dare at a friends place. I had to be England for a few minutes so that was fun. Then my friend had to be America. And no one else knew why we thought that was funny. Anyhow, please review! I love you sirs!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I still own nothing. I'm still homeless. X_X No, I'm joking, I have a box. ONWARD:**

"Hey guys look, apparently a body washed onto a bank today after being in the river for a while." A teenager reading the paper said.

"Ew, really? Who was it?" Another asked.

Alfred stopped walking to overhear the conversation at hand in the ally.

"Some teen named Peter Kirkland. He also had a gun shot in his head. Wow, that's hardcore, I'd hate to have been him…" Another said.

Alfred snickered to himself.

"River? Artie you sick freak…" Alfred mumbled to himself as he paced down the street. Normally he would have taken his car, but he thought it would be best to walk tonight…besides…tonight would be his last dance…

* * *

"Okay, sexy police hat?" Lukas asked the messy haired blonde standing in his living room, preparing to leave.

"Check."

"Sexy outfit?"

"Check."

"Sexy body?" Lukas burst out laughing.

"Always in check you git, now can I get going?" Arthur asked already heading for the door.

"Sure." Lukas said.

Arthur slowly walked towards the door, wanting to delay the decision he feared he have to make on the spot.

"Hey." Lukas grabbed his arm.

"Y-Yes?" Arthur turned to find Lukas hugged him tightly.

"No matter what happens tonight, or what you end up choosing, I love you Arthur…" Lukas softly spoke into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur stood there, biting his lip in order to not cry.

"I love you too Lukas…" Arthur hugged him back, finally.

Eventually the two parted, Lukas wiping small tears from his face.

"W-Well, you should get going Officer Todger; there are a lot of horny bitches waiting to glomp you." Lukas grinned weakly.

"Y-Yes…goodbye Lukas…" Arthur said, stepping outside and shutting the door.

Lukas sighed.

"Goodbye."

As Arthur walked down he thought about his past.

**(A/N: Italics are flashbacks)**

"_My name's Natalia. You must be Arthur Kirkland." She grinned._

"_A pleasure to meet you love. I have a feeling you and I well get along perfectly." Arthur shook her hand._

"_Me too. Hey, want to ditch this place? I know this really cool shack. We can go there a chat a bit!" She smiled._

Arthur smiled softly. Wow, he had almost forgotten how they got that bloody shack…

"_Ah! Please, please just leave me alone!" He heard Natalia crying._

"_Ahahaha! No one to help you out, huh? You sack of fucking dirt!" Peter yelled as he kicked her._

"_Natalia!" Arthur yelled sprinting as he tackled Peter to the ground._

"_Arthur, don't!" Natalia yelled._

"_Arg!" Arthur looked at the knife Peter had wedged in his left arm._

"_Hey!" A voice called. A loud sound was heard before Peter fell unconscious to the ground. Arthur looked up to see a man with pale blue eyes staring back at him, an old piece of metal in his hand he had used to fend off Peter._

"_Are you all okay?" He asked, helping them up._

"_Y-Yes, thank you so much. I'm Arthur Kirkland, this is Natalia." Arthur said, wincing as his arm bled._

"_Let's go to my place and get you fixed up." He smiled._

"_Wait, how the fuck to you expect us to trust you?!" Natalia growled._

"_Ha. 'Like her. Come on, let's go, I don't bite." He laughed._

"_Thank you." Arthur smiled._

_The man turned and grinned._

"_By the way, I'm Lukas."_

Arthur yelped as he ran into a brick wall. He had been so lost in thought he barley knew where he was walking. Still not there quite yet…

"_Miss, are you okay?" Arthur starred at the women lying nearly naked in a ditch. She was in the fetal position, weeping quietly._

_When she didn't respond Arthur removed is jacket and shirt, turning away as he dropped it over her._

_A few minutes later, or maybe an hour he wasn't sure he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the women with his shirt on her and the jacket wrapped around her like a skirt, she was still hesitant, still weeping._

"_Hey, hey shhh…don't cry, please. I won't hurt you. I'm Arthur Kirkland. Might I know your name?" He placed a hand on her shoulder to which she flinched but didn't move away. _

"_I-I'm Yekaterina..." She whispered._

"_Well Yekaterina, why don't you come back with me and my friends, we'll help you out." Arthur stood and held his hand out. Man, he was a softy for these things…poor girl…_

_She looked up at him wide eyed then glanced at his hand then back at his face. She slowly took it and stood with him following where he led her. She then drew back afraid again._

"_What?" He asked._

_She was looking behind him. He turned to see a head popping out from behind a wall._

"_Oh, that? Yes, as I said we'll help you. Come out you two, it's okay." Arthur warmly said to his Natalia and Lukas._

_He couldn't help but fell happiness spread through him as he saw the frightened girl softly smile at the two figures that came out and were grinning back at her. _

Arthur then had one last flashback.

_He was walking, leaving, trying to figure out how to pay the bills when he ran into a strange man who shouldn't have been out at night. He shook his head and looked down into beautiful sapphires._

_"Uh, hey!" The man waved a little bit as Arthur jumped out of his skin._

_"Oh my God!" Arthur scrambled off the man frantically. God Arthur, pay some fucking attention!_

_"S-Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Arthur apologized._

_"It's cool dude! I wasn't paying much attention either." The man stood and brushed himself off. Arthur loved the huge smile he received from him._

_He was amazing…_

_"What's yours?" Arthur heard. Damn it, he wasn't listening again…_

_"Huh?" Arthur felt himself blush of embarrassment._

_"I said hey my names Alfred, what's yours?" _

"_Oh, I'm Arthur." Arthur said as he shook the man's hand. Just a simple, ordinary man…he'd never see him again anyway…_

Arthur pulled himself from his thoughts and looked around. There were the board doors a few feet away. He walked over and pulled them open, slowly going into the raging club…he had made his decision.

Hours went by as everyone performed one last time solo, except Arthur who refused. He enjoyed watched everyone, though not in a creepy way. He just wanted more memories.

Eventually the time came to do their last dance. It was nothing special though, just another group one. Just another dance for them. It ended quickly but Arthur was too much in thought to notice. In fact, he probably didn't even perform well. Either way, it wouldn't matter…

"Hey dude! You were almost late again. We better get you a watch!" Alfred threw his arm around him as he saw him after all the acts were done. They had all been too busy changing out fits to stop and talk earlier. But o Arthur that was fine…

"Alfred, can we talk in private for a second?" Arthur asked, voice quiet.

"Of course dude, come here." Alfred proceeded to pull him into the janitor's closet, pulling on the light switch so that they could see.

"Now, what it is?" He asked.

"The dance is over tonight…I'm staying." Arthur whispered, not looking at Alfred's eyes.

Alfred went into a panic.

"A-As in you're staying with me?" Alfred tried.

Arthur shook his head…

"…No. I'm staying here. But I wanted to know something…" Arthur looked as though he was about to cry.

Alfred's silence pushed Arthur to just go ahead and ask.

"I…I want you to stay with me…" Arthur said.

"…"

"Please don't just stand there, say something!" Arthur looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"…I told you once and I meant what I said…no matter what you decided…I'm staying with my Uncle and my family, and my job…that hasn't changed." Alfred whispered, looking away with his brow furrowed.

"Alfred please…don't you love me?" Arthur asked.

"…the consequences…are too great for that Arthur…" Alfred whispered again.

"….the consequences?" Arthur repeated, shaking his head.

"Arthur…I'll never forget you….I do love you…but I can't leave them…" Alfred said.

"I love you too Alfred…I just wish it hadn't ended like this…" Arthur let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey, we always have our memories…" Alfred smiled little.

"I'm going to miss you Alfred…" Arthur breathed out.

"I know…I'll miss you, but we'll meet again someday. I'm sure of it." Alfred was trying to not weep.

Arthur began to cry.

"Hey, hey…please don't cry…" Alfred hugged him.

"I just don't want to say goodbye…." Arthur whimpered, holding him tighter.

Alfred pulled him away to look him in the eye.

"Then let's not say goodbye…let's just say…I'll see ya' later." Alfred nodded, stroking the shorter man's hair.

They two embraced each other again, feeling each other's touch one last time…

But nothing lasts forever. They both let go at the same time and Arthur gave Alfred one last look as he turned the knob on the door handle, stepping out, staring at him form the hallway. Then pulling his eyes away, leaving.

And once he was gone, Alfred's face fell into his hands and he cried. He would have said he had a broken heart, but he had no heart. Arthur had taken it with him.

When he left him.

**A/N: The feels. V_V So yeah…Arthur left…there's one more chapter after this or two…I suggest you read it…please review what you think, I'm prepared to be flamed. Love you…sirs…hasta la pasta.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So many feels last chapter, my god I'm mean. Okie dokie let's see. ONWARD:**

"Alfred, we're all really sorry…" Gilbert said from the driver's seat.

"Is there, like, anything we can do?" Feliks asked.

"Kill me." Alfred said.

"Anything we can do that's not morbid?" Feliks tried again.

"He could have some Canadian bacon!" Matthew smiled.

"I don't want any ham Mattie, thanks though." Alfred turned away.

"Hey, we're stopping for some gas. Francis, Toni, and I are going to get a snack, you all want something?" Gilbert asked.

"Bring us something deep fried and covered in chocolate!" Feliks laughed.

"A hot dog and some Oreos it is!" Antonio snapped his fingers as the Bad Touch Trio hopped out after Gilbert pulled up to the gas station.

"Ve~ Alfred?" Feli had decided to car with them instead of Mathias, much to Felik's dislike, but he soon ended up not minding.

"Yeah Feli?" Alfred didn't bother looking up.

"What happened?" Feli asked.

"He asked me to stay with him there." Alfred whispered.

There was a silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Matthew suddenly screamed.

Surprised to hear that the man could speak an octave above zero everyone jumped and yelped in surprise.

"God, like, tourettes much?!" Feliks asked, wide eyed.

"Shut up, Alfred why didn't you stay with him?!" Matthew asked, leaning across the seat.

"I couldn't leave Francis and you all, or you Matthew you're my brother…" Alfred said.

"Alfred…remember what I said? Ve~ no matter what the consequences…" Feli said.

Everyone nodded.

"We're back!" Gilbert said.

"Did you get us a surprise?!" Feliks asked. Suddenly an Oreo container flew out of no where and smacked him so hard in the face that he slumped back.

"SURPIRSE!" Antonio yelled.

"Ass hole…." Feliks muttered.

They began driving again. They still weren't out of the city yet. Yes, it had been a week but they had had a delay over the fact that first, Alfred went into emotional sickness, second, Matthew and Gilbert had to call on this dumb ass delivery person for their stuff which got lost and long story short it ended up being a pissy week for practically everyone.

_No matter what the consequences…_

"It's okay Alfred, you'll be better off without him, he was holding you back." Francis scoffed.

"No he wasn't." Alfred said.

"Yes he was Alfred, admit it! You should be happy the brit is out of your life." Francis said.

"You just didn't like him because you were afraid I'd leave." Alfred hissed.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Gilbert yelled back.

"Alfred, you will not argue with me over this!" Francis hissed in return.

"That's it; we're making a fucking Uie!" Gilbert warned.

"Alfred, he was nothing, you'll get over it." Francis said.

Alfred took a look at everyone, mainly Gilbert, Matthew, and Feli. Then he looked back at his fuming Uncle.

"Gilbert pull the car over!" Alfred suddenly demanded.

"You could just ask nicely." Gilbert said.

"Gilbert you bastard, please, pull, the god damn mother fucking car over to the shitting ass hole curb." Alfred said.

"And that children is every swear word imaginable." Matthew said.

* * *

"You tried Arthur, which in itself is amazing." Natalia smiled.

They were at Terina's boyfriend's house as he was away for the weekend.

"I love him so much." Arthur whispered.

Lukas patted him back.

"You may not have him-"

"His heart is with me." Arthur said.

The three had never seen him so movie-like depressed. It was hard to watch.

"Let's take your mind off of it. Besides, we do have a lot to do." Natalia took his hand and had him stand.

"You're right. I'll try…" Arthur said, though his smile was fake, and they all knew it.

"Hey, I found out I'm right underneath you all!" Lukas laughed.

"Seriously?" Natalia asked.

"Yup, we're apartment neighbors!" Lukas laughed.

"Great, we have a loony under us." Natalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna so wake you all up at night by banging a broom against the ceiling like a cute little old lady." Lukas quietly warned

Natalia and Arthur had decided to follow through on their plan and where moving in soon, and Lukas, being able to afford it, moved in too. Terina within the week had been able to move in with her boyfriend and she was excited to have her family so close.

"I'm so excited; I can barley catch my breath!" Lukas said.

"See? Happy endings and the start of more dreams." Terina hugged Arthur.

"You're right Terina…" Arthur smiled. It was real-er but not perfect. It wouldn't be…can't…

"I'll be right back." Arthur said. He had to go get a box of stuffed animals. Yes. They were his, but he lied and said they were for his niece. That never came over.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lukas asked.

"I hope." Natalia said.

_Rinngg, rinnggg._

"Who's that?" Terina asked.

"Oh, I called in a plumber for my apartment cause' the faucets fucked up. He said he'd call if there was a cancellation, that's all it is." Lukas said as he pulled out his cell.

"Yellow?" Lukas answered.

They two girls boredly listened.

"Uh, yeah this is Lukas." Lukas said, making a puzzled face.

There was a silence before Lukas seemed shocked then happy. He then bit his lip and nodded.

"Y-Yes of course. Yes let me get her for you. Natalia!" Lukas called her over.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Who is it?" Terina mouthed to Lukas.

Lukas just gave her a grin then overly louder yelled.

"IT'S THE PLUMBER!"

"Bloody hell Lukas you act like you've never seen one before…" Arthur said as he walked back in.

With this Lukas and Natalia exchanged knowing glances and Natalia stepped out side, taking a pen and paper with her.

"Who is she talking to?" Arthur asked.

"It's Jake from Statefarm." Lukas smirked.

"Is it the plumber?"

"Duh."

Terina, still not getting it pulled Lukas aside.

"The plumber?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." He winked.

**A/N: Okay, sot his chapter was shorter but important. Only one more chapter left! Please review, though theirs not too mch on this chapter, but you know…love you sirs!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Last chapter sirs. Thank you to everyone who read, this was not my best story, but I am so thankful to those who did! Also, thank you to anyone who helped me out along the way, you know who you are, and I love you, thank you! So, get some popcorn and go:**

"Ahaha…hey Arthur, want this picture up here?" Natalia asked.

They were in their new apartment. It had been another week and Arthur was doing better. Now he only cried in private. Natalia and himself had been bringing in what little furniture they had and decorating. Well, she had been decorating and he had been bringing in the furniture.

_Bang bang bang…_

"Bloody hell, Lukas quit it or so God help me I will come down there and force feed you a scone!" Arthur warned as the top of the broom hit their flooring for the third time that day.

"Geez man it was a joke you didn't had to go all homicidal on me…" Lukas yelled upward. It was hard to hear but he was loud enough. People who had decided to move into the new apartment were doing just that today since it was opened and ready.

"The women next door seemed nice." Natalia said.

"She's old with maybe 10 cats; they're probably going to eat her." Arthur said.

"But cats are cute!" Natalia said.

"You don't have to try to convince me of it Natalia; I'm already a huge fan." Arthur laughed as she tossed a pillow at him.

"Since you went out and stole a stray, I figured." She said as it walked through. He had named it Ale, first because he liked ale and he also liked cats so he just put two and two together. Natalia and Lukas said it looked like him but he didn't see if, nor did he want to look lie a cat for that matter.

"Yes. Hello Ale!" Arthur waved as it brushed up against him.

_Knock knock knock…_

"I'll get it." Natalia said, walking over and opening the door.

"Hey, I brought up so more cat food for Ale." Lukas said, walking over and putting on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you lad." Arthur said.

"No problem sir Kirkland." Lukas bowed then left, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you know any of the other neighbors yet?" Arthur asked Natalia as he put up a picture of all three of them in the back of a truck around sunset.

"Nope. I think we may have an old guy across form us but that's as much as I know." She said.

"Oh okay. Old guy's are nice." Arthur said.

"Well you're so much like one-" She got cut off as Arthur ran over and shoved her.

"I am not an old guy!" Arthur said laughing.

_Knock knock knock…_

"Lukas probably forgot his keys again, could you get that?" Natalia asked, walking down the hall to the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Sure." He said walking over.

He then opened the door and looked at the ground putting a friendly grin on then looked up.

The man smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm your new neighbor. I thought I should come introduce myself, I'm Alfred." He grinned and held his hand out.

"A-ALFRED!" Arthur screamed, practically jumping into his open arms.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." Alfred said as eh hugged him tightly.

"No I didn't! Oh my God I love you so much!" Arthur then kissed his quickly, but it meant everything in the world to the two.

"I love you two. That's why the guys are going to have to go to Miami without me." Alfred smiled.

"Y-you quit? For me?" Arthur asked.

"Yup! I called Lukas the moment I made the decision and he told me to talk to Natalia because she was going to live with you. I wanted to be as close to you as possible, so I rented an apartment here and I happened to get right next to you." Alfred kissed his forehead.

"I thought you said something about the consequences being too great." Arthur said, burying his face in Alfred's chest. He didn't ever want to lose contact.

"Well Artie everyone knows that if you care about and love someone, you show them in the biggest way possible, no matter what the consequences…" Alfred then kissed him again.

Arthur would have asked about Natalia and Lukas and probably Terina knowing, but right now he didn't care. He was with his love. He was with Alfred. He didn't even notice Natalia standing in the hall way in the apartment and Lukas standing on the stairs just outside the apartment watching. He didn't have to.

Alfred had don the right thing in his opinion. Screw his uncle. He could Skype Matthew, and he would non stop text Gilbert and Feli. But he loved Arthur and could never leave him.

He didn't love his job as much as he loved Arthur, he may never have loved his job and Arthur mad him see that.

Because Arthur his ecstasy.

**A/N: I'm such a lame-o when it comes to ending. I loved my own ending! Please review, thank you so much for reading this story it was so hard to write and type and thank you so much. I hope you read my other stories, cause' lord knows the gears in my head never stop turning. I love you all so much, thank you! Thank you to everyone that helped, everyone who gave support. And did you know that so far I have not gotten a single review that was flaming or mean that bagged on me or the story? NOT MANY WRITERS CAN SAY THAT. cause' not many writers have readers like you guys. Til' next story, goodbye sirs! **


End file.
